The Feeling of Heart
by Darkalchemist409
Summary: She was a humunculis...with a dark past. He was an alchemist, with a depressing, yet happy past traveling with his older brother. What happens when disguised as an ordinary girl, the alchemist and the humunculis meet. What happens with the alchemist is at
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, but I do own this story on here...and on Quizilla

_Note:_ Hi! If some of you guys don't know I am Darkalchemist409. This is my first time publishing on here. But I am also a FMA writer on Quizilla too. I use the same screename, so look me up sometime So just incase you guys think I am a copier or whatever then look on my homepage on Quizilla, and see that their is an exact copy only different. But I just wanted to share this one story i'm working on withyou guys to see how you all like it. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - This is her tale**

The birds chirped through the open windows. The sun shone through the closed curtains. The gentle morning breeze blowing through them, making it cool in this so called home of hers. Oh how Katrina hated it.

Then again Katrina hated everything, so why should this be any different. She hated early mornings. She hated afternoons, hated evenings, and hated nights. Katrina hated everything that was apart of this earth. And all the creatures that even dared lived in it. She never questioned to why they would even live in a world such as this. What was the point anyway? They wouldn't even know the answer themselves.

A young light brown haired girl sighed and leaned against the cold stone window seal, that was half of her room.

"Damn it---i'm so freakin bored. Why is there nothing to do in this god for saken place? I hate it here. I wanna go out and hunt." The girl mumbled glaring at everything around her.

Katrina watched closely as two blue birds flew by her, singing their songs of happyness towards each other as they flew towards their nests, rushing to their family.

She couldn't help, but as well glare at that, hating the sight in front of her, and turned away.

Of course, Katrina had always done that whenever seeing a family from the shadows. She had no home, except this of course. But it wasn't exactly what she would call a home. It was far from what she would call a home. It was an old run down mansion, that had nothing in it, but torn, dusty old furniture, broken windows, rats running everywhere, mold in each corner, darkness wherever you turned. No. This wasn't a home at all. And she didn't even care.

But Katrina hated families. She didn't know why, but she just hated them more than anything. Mostly because she had never had one. Nor did she want one.

To her, they ment nothing, but trouble. Even though she liked trouble, she didn't like it when other things got involved into it.

But, pretty much her whole life, she had always hated everything around her. Although she was sixty-seven. What else was there not to hate?

Even though she may not of looked like she was sixty-seven, she was. She may of had the face, still yet, of a young beautiful teenage girl, who looked like she was hardly even that old. But deep down she really was.

It had been fifty years since that fateful day of becoming a humunculis. Becoming a monster. Katrina remember only little of what had happened, but still remember the day none the less. She remembered darkness from all around. A loud piercing scream. A dark figure hovering over her, and looking up at something that she hated more than anything. A person to which had brought her back to life and had made her this horrible monster. She had hardly memories left of them, but still remember that screaming voice.

Katrina sighed, remembering it, and closed her eyes, trying to block it all out.

She hated remembering the past. She knew this was the future and it was time to move out of the past. She had nothing there. But she had a little of something here.

But all of her thoughts were quickly interruppted by a loud yelling.

"UGH HATE!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" Shouted the voice of annoying person to which Katrina hated as well.

Katrina groaned, hearing it and rolled her eyes as she then slid on down off the window seal, slowly dusted herself off and slowly started walking towards the door.

_'Ok, so your wondering why he called me hate huh? Ugh, well it's pretty much a long story, so let me just get to the point here._

_I am a humunculis, and am one of the eight sins. I am called hate for this reason since I hate everything around me. Although I do love to mess with people's minds. _

_I don't have much of a care for anything really. No one can ever satisfy me. I'm just a cold hearted humunculis who loves playing pranks on people. Yet I am also powerful. Yes I may not look it, but I am. I have a few speacial talents that I have to say I don't hate for once._

_My first power is, is that I can hypnatize people. Yes, sounds a bit crazy, but I can. Anytime I wanted to. Just a glow to my red ruby eyes and your under my control, and can do whatever I say._

_My second power, is the power to extend my nails. Yes, it's like the power my best friend Lust has. It was a weird day when I found out I had it. I was training with Envy, and he just suddenly got on my nerves with his stupid name callings and the next thing I knew I had my nails dug right into the depths of his stomach, pinned against the wall. It was actually pretty funny at his reaction and I laughed for weeks, untill Wrath finally calmed me down by saying a few disturbing things about what Envy did during the night. Actually I was pretty quiet that whole week and never came out of my room since then, but I don't want to go into deep details about that._

_And last, but not least my third power. I have the gift of an alchemist. Almost like Wrath does, only my alchemy talent is that I can control any type of liquid. I am pretty powerful and don't have to use a transmutation circle for it. I pretty much like to play pranks on Envy with Wrath now and then, when creating water ballons on him. Although, one time when I was actually going to prank Envy on freezing him, I ended up freezing Sloth instead and got a butt kicking afterwards.'_

Katrina laughed to herself quietly when remembering it, but then sighed and shook her head as she made it downstairs.

Whenever she had made it, she quickly already saw Wrath down there first, running around Sloth while holding a red scarf.

"Yo." Katrina called out sliding down the stair railing and down onto her feet gracefully, while looking up towards them.

Wrath quickly stopped running around Sloth as soon as he heard her, and looked up and started smiling brightly at her.

"Hey! Sister!" He called out happily as he ran over towards Katrina.

Katrina grinned as he called her that. She didn't really care that he called her that. She actually liked it when he did, cause it made her feel a bit older and more mature than he was, and a bit powerful.

"Hey sup Wrath." Katrina said ruffling up his hair a bit.

He laughed when she did and grinned up at her.

But just as he was about to say something, he was quickly cut off by Sloth from behind.

"Alright you two. Enough. Hate, you are needed back in the living room. Master, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and everyone else needs you today." She said looking up at Katrina with her emotionless eyes.

Katrina sighed and placed her hands on your hips and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok what for exactly?"

"You will find out soon enough Hate. Now come on. It is important and you are a big part of this so come." She ordered as she then started walking on down out of the room and towards another.

After she left, Katrina and Wrath looked at each other.

"Uhhhh ok. You have any idea whats going on here?" Katrina asked.

Wrath sighed and soon started walking.

"Sorta, but we'll find out more about it when we get in there. Come on sister." He said turning around the hallway corner.

Katrina sighed once he did, and placed her arms to her sides and slowly started following him and Sloth towards the next room quietly.

As they both soon made it, Katrina found Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Wrath all gathered up in a circle talking as they waited for her. But once hearing her, they all stopped quickly and turned to look at Katrina.

Envy smirked as he saw her and leaned against the old blue barral filled with oil.

"Well, well, well. About time you came down to join us princess." He said in a mocking tone.

Katrina glared at him as he said this and crossed her arms.

"Yeah well I didn't want to miss whatever kind of trouble you caused palmtree head." Katrina said smirking at her little nickname for him.

He growled whenever hearing her say that and mumbled something under his breath while turning away.

Katrina smirked as he did, but then sighed and looked around at everybody.

"Ok so what was it you all lazy asses wanted me for?" Katrina asked stretching out a bit and yawning to herself.

"You'll see whenever master comes down here hate. And you know you should really started watching what you say now on." Lust said looking towards her, her eyes glowing.

Katrina sighed and just gave a short shrug while scratching her head.

"Whatever. Like I care what I say. But where's the master at? Shouldn't she be here about now? I have better things to do with my time right now then sit around doing nothing all day long." Katrina asked sighing as she leaned against an old tree log.

"She'll be here soon, so stop complaining for once." Envy said looking up at her.

"Ugh well I hate waiting."

"You hate everything fate. So stop your damn whining."

Katrina glared at Envy, but then sighed and just leaned her head back a bit and slowly started looking at everyone around her.

Katrina's first gaze came to her best friend Lust. She had only known her for about five years and they were already good friends. In a way Katrina kinda looked up to her, then the rest, and was the only one she truely trusted out of the whole group. Katrina didn't really know much about her story of how she became humunculis, cause she knew she didn't like to talk about it. Yet she had a pretty good guess. That was why they were such good friends. Cause the same fate happened to both of them. Try and guess what fate that is.

Katrina's second gaze then came upon Lusts little companion Gluttony. Katrina didn't really know much about that little eating machine, only knew that he was hungry twenty-four seven. She didn't really want to get close to him, and didn't know his story about how he became humunculi. She didn't really want to know how anyway. Katrina didn't even want to know what he actually was when he was human. She only knew he hung out with Lust alot and ate alot of fresh meat.

Katrina's third gaze then came to Sloth. She didn't really know much about her. She knew very few things, like how she was working at the Central military base with Pride, the other humunculi that desguises himself as a fuher there and took over the military. She did remember the time that she was created though. It was a dark stormy night when she first came and Katrina was up in her room looking out into the sky deep in thoughts when she suddenly heard her name being called. Katrina came down only to see a glumbering pile of slush on the floor eating away at fragments of half of the incomplete philosopher stone. Everyone pretty much knew the story on how she was created. Katrina didn't really though. She didn't want to get involved with what happend and just left it alone.

Katrina's fourth gaze then came down to Wrath. The playful little kid who loved to cause trouble. He was her little partner in crime and they both loved to stir up trouble. But for his story she knew only half. That his real mom had tried to bring him back, when he was just a baby. But failed and he was lost into the gate for a long time, untill the gate suddenly opened and he had lached onto someones arm and leg. She didn't know who's and didn't care. But he was a pretty loyal sidekick to her, and she loved hanging out with him at times.

Katrina's fifth gaze them came to the last person in the room. Envy. Katrina, like everyone else knew his story. The masters ex lover had tried bringing him back, but had failed and created him as this now, and abandoned him. Envy hated and despised him after that and lived on the goal to actually killing him. That was the only clear story Katrina actually knew than the others. She didn't really see his creator, but knew his name like everyone else did. Hohenheim of light. Katrina only knew a few things about him. Like him having another two sets of sons, but never really talked about it that much.

They're was also other humunculi around too. But the only two that never really did hang around were Pride and Greed. Katrina knew much about both of them. She knew a few things about Greed, and saw him a few times. But they both did have a few things in common, that she was aware of. Like both of them being put under a seal. Only she was released earlier then he was, thanks to her new master.

Katrina sighed to herself as she remember all of this, and looked down at the ground silently as she kicked the dirt beneath her feet, now starting to get a little impatient.

"Ugh! Where is she? She should be here by now!" Katrina said annoyed, as she looked up.

Envy sighed, and was about to say something, but was quickly cut off.

"Now, now hate. I'm right here. Honestly, you can be so impatient at times you know that?" Katrina, and all the other humunculi, all suddenly heard a voice say from the shadows.

They all quickly turned around to see a tall black haired woman wearing a pinkish purpulish puffy dress coming out with a small smirk on.

Katrina lifted her eyebrow as she saw her and crossed her arms.

"Took you long enough. I have better things to do right now then sit around here all day." Katrina said sighing.

"Yes I know. But this is quit important so you had better listen up hate." She said walking over.

"Oh really? Now what could be soooo important that you guys would interrupt me, from my hating thoughts?" Katrina asked.

Her master, sighed and stopped in the center of the room and looked at her.

"You'll see soon enough Hate. Now. As half of you already know what I am calling you all here about, right?" She asked looking at all the other humunculi.

They all slowly nodded.

"Good. Half of you know that it is about the stone, and the other trouble that keeps popping up everywhere." She said smirking.

Katrina looked at her, rasing an eyebrow at the last part.

"Other trouble? What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

She smirked and turned towards her.

"Why the two seemingly boys of course. Surely you must have seen them."

Katrina looked at her and slowly shook her head.

"No. Afraid not. But aren't they those two boys you guys keep rambling on about who always seem to get in your ways to finding the philosopher stone?" Katrina asked.

She sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Afraid so."

Katrina looked, at her and laughed out a bit.

"Wow! So you guys mean to say that two little boys actually keep defeating you?" She asked amusingly.

"Afraid so. But i'm afraid that they're no ordinary boys to start with. They are quit powerful I must say, and have the same talents from their little father."

"Really? Well quit shocking I must say. So they're alchemists?"

"Yes. Like you, only they can't control their liquids."

"Uh-huh---and how does this all concern me anyway?" Katrina asked trying to get to the point.

She sighed, but then smirked a bit, as well as the other humunculi.

"Well you of course contain the abilities we other humunculi don't, right?" Envy asked.

"I guess---"

"And you always seem to have the right face of an innocent girl, right?" Lust asked.

"Uhhh yeah---"

"Not to mention the power of an alchemist, and quit the little desguiser." Sloth said.

"Riiiiight---what are you getting at here?"

"Well then. This should be hard at all really. We would like for you to go on a little mission for us." She said smirking at her.

Katrina lifted your eyebrow at her.

"What kind of mission?"

"Why a mission that I think you'll really enjoy for yourself Hate. A mission to slauter and destroy of course."

Katrina smirked upon hearing this.

"Oh really? Sounds like fun. And now why and who do I have slaughter anyway?" Katrina asked still smirking.

"Easy. Since they are getting in the way of our plans we would like you to destroy those two annoying boys. Their names are Edward and Alphonse Elric. They brothers and have quit the skill of alchemy, and are quit powerful, but they are soft so it should be easy for you." She said.

Katrina smirked and nodded.

"Ok then. Your wish had been granted, now tell me what I gotta do to destroy these so called annoying brothers of yours?"

"Simple really. Fool them. Take the alchemy exam and pass. Should be easy for you really and become a state alchemist. Pride and Sloth should help you along the way so it won't really matter. Then from there you will meet the Elric brothers. Get aquianted. Get to know them a little and get them to trust you and think you are they're loyal pretty friend. Then when the time comes----kill them." She said smirking.

Katrina smirked even more and bowed.

"Sounds easy. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning----"

"Sounds delightful. You can most definetly count me in----" Katrina said as she then started laughing on out into the room loudly and evily. As she just couldn't wait for her new mission, to kill the Elric brothers.

_N/A_: Hey! I hope you guys really did enjoy this first chapter of my story. I will try and update as much as I can ok? Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the Elric brothers**

It was another sunny, yet boring day back at Central Headquarters. Of course, nothing went on today expect another one of Central alchemy exams.

Katrina sighed boredly as she leaned back against the chair she sat on and blew some hair away from her eyes, as she crossed her arms.

She had been sitting there for nearly ten minutes and was starting to get a little impatient. After she had finally completed the alchemy exam, which took about a month's worth to do, she had finally finished up her last test and was waiting in the hallway, to see if she had passed or not.

It didn't really matter to her. Katrina knew she was going to be accepted thanks to Pride. He had already been told the plan a month ago and started it right away.

But Katrina just sat there, and sat there, and sat there some more boredly while waiting for them to come out and tell her to come in.

Katrina yawned lazily and scratched the back of her neck, where her black choker necklace layed, hiding her humunculis symbol. Right before she had left to take the exam, she was ordered to put on her choker, so that the others wouldn't find out, what she really was. Then again, she wore it everyday, so it didn't really matter.

"Ugh. Whats taking them so damn long. Pride said he'd have it all ready to go before I could say doggy want a bone. Now i've been sitting here for more than fifteen minutes and about to rip something apart in a second." Katrina mumbled sighing.

But as soon as she had said that, she quickly started hearing the door open.

Katrina turned her head slowly, to see a tall black haired man dressed in a blue uniform standing above her, holding a clipboard to his side.

Katrina lifted an eyebrow up at him as he looked down at her.

"Are you a miss Katrina Seteshi?" He questioned.

Katrina sighed and slowly nodded.

"Yeah thats me."

"You can come on in now. Sorry for your waiting." He said as he then turned back around and started heading back into the room.

Katrina sighed once more as he did and slowly stood up and started stretching and yawning lazily to herself as she then started walking on into the room behind him, and closed the door.

As she made it in, she quickly saw four men standing behind the desk of the black haired guy who had came to get her, and a blond haired woman standing beside him.

Katrina stood there for a short moment, looking around, untill she suddenly heard a cough.

"You can come in closer. Don't worry. I won't bit you." Said the black haired dude, with a small chuckle as he leaned back against his chair.

Katrina sighed and mumbled something under her breath as she took a few steps closer towards him, untill she reached the front of his desk and stood before him.

Katrina watched him closely as he looked her up and down very slowly.

Katrina growled, not really liking him doing that, and turned her gaze upwards to see all the other military men behind him also looking at her up and down, but blushed whenever they got caught and turned away whistling.

Katrina rolled her eyes at them and crossed her arms as she then looked back down at the black haired guy to still see him staring at her.

"Ok is this like some body checking thing or what, cause you know your really starting to get slapped in a second if you don't get those filthy eyes up towards mine." She growled out.

The black haired man chuckled and looked up at her.

"Well I see this one has some spunk in her. Almost like another certain someone I know. But chill. I wasn't looking at that, if thats what your wondering. Just a quick checking to see if you were right to make it as a certified state alchemist." He said with a small smirk.

Katrina snorted.

"Whatever. Just do I pass or what?" She asked.

He sighed, and she watched as he pulled out his drawer from behind his desk, and saw him pulling out something silvery.

"I don't know. You tell me." He said as he clutched the silvery thing in his hand.

Katrina glared at him, not liking these games at all.

"Well, since I see your holding that whatever in your hand I think I just passed it." She said smirking down at him.

He sighed and chuckled as he then tossed it up in the air. Katrina quickly caught it, as he did and looked down at it. She raised her eyebrow.

_'A pocket watch? Thats it?!'_ She thought to herself amusingly as she looked at it, but then back up at the black haired guy.

"Ok so this is what I get for becoming a state alchemist? Your kidding me right?" She asked.

"Yes. But don't be fooled by the way it may look. It's an alchemic amplifier, so it raises your alchemic ability. Not to mention it gives you all the rights to go anywhere you want to go in this town. So you have permission to visit the central library now and all those other private places."

Katrina smirked.

"Cool. Anything else---uhhhh whatever your name is?" She asked.

He sighed.

"Yes actually there is. My name is Lt. Cornel Roy Mustang. Otherwise known as the flame alchemist. And since you are going to be working under me as well, I suggest you start learning your other sulvilians names as well." He said turning towards the group of people behind him.

"Alright, first off we have Lt. Breda. He should be able to help you out a bit around the room." Mustang said pointing to the big red haired guy.

"Second we have, Lt Fuery. He should be able to help you with filing your papers and other what nots around here." He said pointing to a short black haired guy wearing glasses.

"Third we have Lt. Fallman. He will help you out with your missions, if nessary, and other important things." He said pointing to a tall gray haired guy.

"Then here we have Lt. Havoc. He should be able to help you get to know more people around here and become friends with everyone quickly." He said poiting to a tall blond haired guy.

"And lastly, this is Lt. Hawkeye. I'm sure you both will get along quit nicely due to your----behaviors. She could help you with your gun shooting moves or whatever." He said pointing to a tall blond haired girl with red eyes.

Katrina looked at them closely, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh-huh----" She said crossing your arms.

"Yes, so these are the important people you will learn of as of now." Mustand said turning back towards her.

"Right----anymore, important people I should know of?" Katrina asked curiously, lifting her eyebrow.

He gave a small smirk and then a sigh.

"Well yes there are actually. And those people are gonna be your partners for a long while."

"Ok. And who are my so called partners?" 

"Hm---well you should find out, anytime now. Or right about now---" He said smirking, as they all soon started hearing a small complaining voice, nearby and another small voice coming through out the door.

"Ugh! Who does that damn Mustang thing he is?!" Shouted an angry blond haired guy, walking down the halls of Central Headquarters.

A guy beside him sighed and shook his head.

"Oh come on brother. I'm sure having a partner won't be all that bad." Said a tall brown hair boy with long dirty blondish hair, and dark brown eyes.

The guy sighed and mumbled something under his breath while crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?! And how would you know, huh Al?! Have you even seen my partner?!" He shouted growling.

"Well of course not, but i'm sure whoever it is, might be really nice." He said with a small reasurring smile.

"Yeah right! Or they might be some demon from hell out to kill us. But I mean who the hell does Mustang think I am?! I'm not a kid anymore and I don't need to freakin partner!" Ed shouted growling.

"Oh brother. You don't even know the person and yet you are already talking bad about them. Calm down, besides i'm sure Mustang has his reasons. I mean he did say that your new partner is just now starting out as a state alchemist, so it should be ok. You could teach them a few things around Central." Al said smiling.

Ed sighed.

"Whatever! All I know is, is that it better be someone who knows when to shut their freakin mouth, unlike the rest of these people in the damn military!" Ed grumbled crossing his arms as they both soon made it to a tall door.

"Brother, calm down would you? We're both here now, so try and make a good impression." Al said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh! Your acting as if we're meeting girls here and going on a date with them or something!" Ed mumbled.

Al blushed slightly, but smiled.

"Yeah well it's the same thing. You don't want your new partner thinking the worst of you, now do you? Didn't think so. Now come on. Just try and relax and don't go bazerk in front of them." Al said smiling as he then slowly started opening the door up.

Ed sighed and only crossed his arms, as they soon started walking into the room.

"Ugh whatever----yo mustang! We're finally back! Now tell me exactly who my new damn partner is!" Ed shouted through the room while walking in. But this quickly earned him a nudge in the gut by Al.

"Ow--" Ed mumbled, rubbing his gut.

Al only sighed and shook his head at Ed.

"Well hello there to you too Fullmetal. So nice of you to finally stop on by. What has been now? Five months?" Mustang asked, smirking up at the brothers from his desk.

Ed growled and crossed his arms while taking a few steps closer.

"Like it matters! Now what is it with all this talk about me having a new partner?!" Ed shouted, annoyed.

Roy sighed, and stood up from his desk, and looked down at him.

"Yes it's true that you will be having a new partner. But this is only because she is new around these parts and new to becoming a state alchemist, and since you are always running around doing nothing, but waste our money, I thought that you wouldn't mind taking her with you on your missions." He said smirking at him.

Ed quickly started growling even more at what he said.

"She?! It's a freakin she?!" Ed shouted.

"Yes it's a she fullmetal. But I wouldn't exactly take her for what she looks like though. She quit powerful I must say, and is like you in a lot of ways." He said sighing while walking towards him.

"Uh-huh and how is that?!" Ed asked glaring up at him.

"Well for one this girl has your same personality. And not to mention your temper---and the hight." He said smirking down at him.

Ed growled when hearing this, and was just about to explode onto Mustang, untill Al quickly pulled him back down sweatdropping.

"UGHH WHO YOU CALLING SMALL THAT HE'S ALMOST LIKE A FREAKIN ANT?!?!?!" Ed screamed out, struggling to get to Mustang.

"Ugh brother, he never said that! Please calm down! Your gonna scare your new partner!" Al shouted trying to calm him down.

"Ugh like I care!"

"Brother!"

"Woah, woah. Calm down there fullmetal. I never even said anything about that. All I said was that she was about your hight, and had your personatlity. But in a way she also has your talents too fullmetal." Roy said, his voice now turning a bit more serious.

"Oh yeah, and how is that?!"

"Well for one she can use alchemy without a transmutation circle." He said looking up at him.

Ed quickly calmed down, as well as Al, when hearing this.

"W-W-What?" He asked slightly surprised.

Mustang sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I was as well surprised when seeing this, too. But like you she can, for some reason. And she doesn't have any family left at all. Her entire family died one night, but thats all I can say. She won't tell us anything else, but thats pretty much it." He said sighing.

Ed and Al looked up at him, still surprised.

"Y-Y-You mean she---" Ed started to say, his voice now getting serious.

"I don't know. She might, yet might not. Could be some trick. I don't know. All I know is, is that she's knew and needs someone to show her around the town. And since you two seem to know alot about it and aren't that busy I thought, what the heck." He said shrugging.

Ed sighed and mumbled something as he crossed his arms.

Al also sighed, but looked on up at Mustang.

"Ok soooo who exactly is his partner, sir?" Al questioned, a bit curious.

Mustang smiled, and sighed.

"Well I gotta warn you guys first. She's quit the knock out. I was even surprised when I first saw her, so be prepared. Ok, Seteshi you can step forward now." Mustang called from the shadows.

Ed and Al both turned their heads to see who it was.

Katrina sighed, upon hearing her name, and slowly started stepping out of the corner from where she stood, and stepped into the light a bit to get a good look at everything around her, and to see two boys standing there.

Ed and Al looked at her, and both blushed.

But Al, of course, started blushing even deeper as he saw her, his eyes suddenly started widening, as he then felt himself take a small gulp when looking up at her.

"Boys. I would like for you both to meet your new partner. Katrina Seteshi." He said smiling a little up at her, as he motioned for her to step up a bit more.

Katrina sighed and mumbled something as she took a few more steps into the light and looked up to see the two boys. One who had long blond hair tied back in a long pony tail with golden looking eyes, and another with dirty blondish hair and dark brownish hazelish eyes, wearing a long red coat and black pants and a shirt to match.

Ed and Al looked at her up and down, both still blushing, but then Ed quickly started shaking himself out of it and coughed a bit, while trying to get some words out.

"Uhh---so this is my new partner?" He asked taking a few steps towards her.

Katrina crossed her arms and looked at him as he did.

"Yeah seems like it---and your my new partner as well I see. Not exactly what I was expecting to see, but ok." Katrina said sighing.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Ed asked, his eyes darkening.

"Oh nothing, nothing really. Soooo i'm suppose to be hanging out with them?" She questioned looking back at Mustang.

He sighed and nodded, while taking a few steps towards her.

"Yes. Crystal I would like for you to meet your new partners. Edward and Alphonse Elric. Otherwise known as the Fullmetal alchemist." He said with a small smirk.

Katrina looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"Fullmetal?" She asked.

"Yeah, fullmetal. Don't got a problem with it do you? And your Crystal?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, i'm the Crystal alchemist now. I can control any type of liquid you name it. But just call me Hat--I mean Katrina, got it?" Katrina said crossing her arms.

Ed sighed and nodded as he did the same.

"Ok got it."

"Alright good. Now which of you is Ed, and which is Al?" Katrina asked looking up at both of them.

"I'm Edward, and over there is my younger brother Alphonse----Al?" Ed asked now notcing his brother just standing there looking flustered and not saying a word like he usually would be doing.

Katrina also noticed this, and looked at him weirdly.

"Whats up with him?" Katrina asked taking a few steps towards him.

Al started blushing even more as she did, as he felt his heart speeding up, and his mouth suddenly go dry, and then felt himself gulping once more.

"Uhhh yo! Whats up?" Katrina asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

This quickly shook Al out of it, as he felt his cheeks go even hotter as he looked up at her, now feeling slightly emberrassed.

"H-H-Hi!" He said quickly, now feeling really stupid.

"Uhhh hi---you ok there dude?" Katrina asked, lifting an eyebrow up at him.

"Y-Y-Y-Y----" But Al just cut off and started nodding fanically, knowing he couldn't get the words to form from his dry mouth.

Katrina looked at him for a quick second, before finally sighing and turning back around.

"Ugh whatever dude. Lets just get this over with shall we? I have something I wanna do." She said as you started walking towards the door.

Ed sighed as she did and mumbled something under his breath as he then started walking towards his still flustered brother.

"Ugh fine. Come on Al. We better go, and introduce our new _'partner'_ around town for a while." He mumbled as he grabbed Al's sleeve and started pulling on it.

"Ok---" Was all Al said as he then slowly started to follow Katrina and Ed out the door and on towards the city, while trying to pull himself together from the little freeze stand he had just made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Getting to know you**

After finally leaving Mustang's office, Katrina and the brothers had all decided to go ahead and get her room together. Well after fighting a bit with Ed about what kind of room she wanted of course.

Katrina sighed to herself as she walked towards her new bedroom and started pulling out the keys, and began unlocking her door.

After, unlocking it, she banged the door open, with old habits, and pulled her bag over her shoulder tightly and started walking into the little room which was now hers. The brothers room was right beside hers, so thankfully she didn't have to share a room with them.

Katrina started walking on farther into the room to come across a small couch in the middle, and a small bed to the side of the corner, with a little kitchen and bathroom on the other side of the room.

She lifted her eyebrow to the small room, and looked around.

"Ugh, you actually call this a bedroom? Looks more like an out house to me." Katrina said sighing as she started throwing her bag onto her bed, and then sat down beside it and leaned against it as she continued looking around.

"You have so got to be kidding me. I have to stay in this dump? Just perfect." Katrina said, sighing once more as she crossed both of her arms and legs, and looked down at the floor.

Katrina sat there, quiet for a moment with her eyes closed, trying to focus on the mission sje had to do with the Elrics.

_'Ok so far, it's gone pretty easy. Thanks to Pride I have them as my new partners. But maybe I could mess around with their heads for a while. I have some time to do that. So all of this should be actually pretty easy---not to mention fun when screwing around with their heads. Ha! I can't believe all the others actually had such a hard time with these two! They look nothing, but a couple of wimps! Esepcially that one Al guy! He should be easy to take down first!'_ Katrina thought smirking to herself.

But her thoughts were quickly interuppted by a small knock on the door.

Katrina sighed upon hearing it, hating the fact that her thoughts were interuppted, and turned towards her door.

"Ugh you can come in!" She called out leaning back on her bed with her hands supporting her.

A few moments later, she quickly saw the door slowly open to reveal Ed and Al.

"Yo! Uhhhh Katrina was it? Listen me and Al here are going to the market to get a few things for our missions later on. You wanna come?" Ed asked.

Katrina sighed and shrugged.

"I don't really care. I guess i'll go." She said, as she then started to stand up and dust herself off.

"Ok. Well come on then. Maybe on the way back we can catch something to eat." Ed said as he started turning around and walking on down the hallway, with a blushing Al walking beside him.

After watching them leave, Katrina sighed once more and looked back down at her backpack.

"Man. This is like gotta be the easiest mission yet. All I have to do is pretend to actually be those two brats friend and then kill them when they're not looking. Piece of cake." Katrina said smirking as she then started swinging your backpack over her shoulder and started heading towards the door.

After closing and locking her door, and doing everything else, she finally started making it down the hallway to see Ed and Al already waiting for her, by the exit.

Once hearing her footsteps the brothers both looked up to see her already in front of them.

Ed and Al both blinked a couple times then looked at each other, then sighed and shrugged as they then began to follow her.

As they all made it out, Katrina couldn't help, but walk slowly, and look around at everything that surrounded her. She watched how the sun shone down on everything and made everything glow, the birds singing through the trees as they made their homes, and how the gentle warm breeze blew across the city, making everything seem smooth. Oh how she hated it.

Katrina sighed and mumbled to herself about how stupid this was and crossed her arms as she continued walking.

But as she was walking, she suddenly started feeling someone watching her.

Katrina slowly turned her head back to see Al suddenly blushing and looking away from her quickly, as he started stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Katrina lifted an eyebrow up at him, wondering why he kept doing that, and was about to ask, untill she suddenly heard her name.

"Soooo Katrina. Tell us. You have any home or family anywhere here?" Ed asked looking down at her as they walked.

Katrina sighed and shook her head while looking back up.

"No. I'm a lone wolf, and I prefer to be that way thank you." She mumbled.

"Ok, just askin. Soooo you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with it then deal with it."

"I never said I did. But how exactly can you do that without a circle?" Ed asked, still a little curious, as he lifted his eyebrow up at her.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Well surely you would of had to of wondered how---"

"No not really."

"Oh come on. You mean you never wondered why you were suddenly different from others when it came to alchemy because you couldn't use a transmutation like they had to?" Ed asked.

Katrina sighed now slightly getting annoyed with his questions about it.

"No! I never wondered nor did I ever care! All of it just means i'm different and I stand out! If your so freakin curious then why not go find out how yourself!" She shouted at him growling.

"Hey, hey! Chill! I was only asking! No reason to bite my head off about it." Ed mumbled crossing his arms as they soon made it to the market place.

"Well still. You should mind your own buiness and stay the hell away from mine! You got it? Or should I spell it out for ya?!" Katriuna shouted.

"Alright, alright!! God! I'll shut up if it'll make you that happy! Man you got attitude problems!" Ed said glaring at her.

She returned the glare and then snorted and turned back around.

_'Ugh nevermind about what I said about the other dude. I think I may get rid of the annoying pipsqueak first.'_ Katrina thought growling.

As that was going on, Al was just walking behind Ed and Katrina quietly, while watching them both bicker on, and sighed to himself as he shook his head and continued to quicken his pace.

But soon after making it, Katrina quickly stopped, and started looking around the outside market and all the people in it, now feeling a bit of curiousity taking over her.

"Ok soooo where do we go now?" Katrina asked turning her head towards them.

"Well we have some time, so why don't we all just go ahead and get our shopping done first and then we could go ahead and grab something to eat and get to know each other for a while? Then maybe go for a short walk around the town that way Katrina could get to know the city a bit more." Al suggested, blushing a little as he looked up towards her.

Katrina and Ed both sighed and shrugged while turning around.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Come on. We have a few things to pick up for our mission, that bastard said we had later." Ed said sighing once more, as he started walking on down the sidewalk.

Katrina lifted her eyebrow at him for a second.

"Bastard? You mean whats his face, with the black hair?" She asked looking back at Al.

He blushed whenever she did, and looked down as he started walking again.

"Uhhh y-yeah. Brother says that alot about him---" He said nervously while stuffing his hands into his pockets again.

"Uh-huh---right---" Katrina said sighing as she then started following Ed and Al on down the sidewalk and towards a few stores, while waiting for this long day to be over with.

Pretty much for a very long while of shopping around for supplies for their new missions, they had finally decided to stop somewhere and get something to eat before heading back to Central building.

As they walked into a dumpy old diner, Katrina couldn't help, but frown at the place. Seeing it all dumpy kinda reminded her of her old room back at her little castle place with the other humunculi.

But she only sighed and shook it off as she started following the boys towards an empty table in the far back.

Katrina sat down by the window quickly, before Ed could, which made him grow at her. But she only gave a yawn and leaned back into her seat as she watched Al sit across from jer and Ed sit down beside him.

After, they then picked up their menu's and started looking on down the colum to see what there was.

_'Ugh. There isn't nothing, but crap in this stupid thing. How the hell do these pathetic humans actually eat this crap?'_ Katrina thought.

"Ugh, what exactly is all this?" Katrina asked, lifting an eyebrow up at the brothers.

Ed and Al, stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"What exactly is what?" Al asked.

"This crap. Don't you guys have anything else besides this junk?" Katrina asked, snorting as she placed her menu down and folded her arms across her chest.

Ed sighed.

"No, afraid not. Besides, of you don't like it tuff. Looks like you'll just have to starve to death then." He muttered looking back down at his menu.

"Brother." Al said sighing, while nudging him in the side.

"Ouch---Al!" Ed said loudly while rubbing his side, glaring at his younger brother.

Al, just returned the glare and shook his head.

"Be nice. Now. Ummmm K-Katrina---was it?" Al asked, blushing as he looked back up at her.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him.

"Uhhh--soooo w-what would you like to drink? You t-thirsty?" He asked nervously, while trying hard not to blush in front of her.

"Yeah I guess." Katrina said sighing.

"Oh, well would you like some tea or water or maybe some nice cold soda?" Al asked smiling sweety at her. ((I don't know if there actually was soda back then, but who cares, it's gonna be in my story.))

Katrina shrugged.

"Soda. Can't stand tea, and I only drink a certain kind of water." She mumbled, leaning back and yawning.

"Ok. What kind of water? And what kind of food would you like to have?" Al asked nodding.

"Well it's just a certain kind that I know you hum---kind of people wouldn't like, and i'll just have whatever comes my way." She said shrugging, while turning her head towards the window.

Al smiled and nodded.

"Ok---" He said, blushing as he started gazing at her.

As he did, he suddenly started feeling his heart pounding fast into his chest and his stomach suddenly go into knots and he had no idea to why he felt this way as he gazed at her.

He sighed to himself, still blushing as he continued to gaze at her, his eyes lowering a bit. But soon, he was quickly brought out of his gaze by Ed's sudden voice beside him. He shook his head, upon hearing him and blushed a bit more while looking up at him.

"Sooooo Crystal---"

"It's Katrina, blondie."

"----Riiiiight. Sooooo how old are you?" Ed asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm seventeen, duh." Katrina said looking up at him and Al.

"Ok. So you can do alchemy by controling water molicules?" Ed asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Interesting. So why exactly did you want to become a dog of the state anyway?"

"I have my reasons, and they don't involve you." She said glaring at him, as he was annoying her with his sudden questions.

"Ugh, I was only asking. Besides, don't you have a family or something back home that misses your butt or something?" Ed asked sighing.

Katrina also sighed and leaned back against her seat and looked away.

"I don't have a family." She said simply.

Ed and Al quickly looked up at her, now feeling as if they shouldn't have asked that questioned.

"Oh---we're sorry to hear that." Al said quietly while looking at Katrina, sympathetically.

"Whatever. Like it matters. Besides, I think i'm better off with no family. No one holds me back from doing what I please so who wants a sniveling little family when I got all I want right here." She said shrugging.Ed and Al looked at her, both lifting their eyebrows.

"Ummmm ooooook. Sooooo where did you come from?" Al asked changing the subject.

Katrina sighed and shrugged.

"Just some place. I don't really have a home. I just travel from place to place really. I'm more of what you call a drifter. I don't stay in one place forever. I move on and just find somewhere else to go."

"Really? Cool! So what kind of places have you been to?" Al asked, smiling.

"Alot. Can't remember much. Actually I don't really remember anything at all." She said sighing.

"Oh. So you don't remember where you once lived when you were little?" Ed questioned.

She shook her head.

"No. Nor do I care. All I really care about is whats happening now. I don't look back on the past. But, like it matters. Not like I can actually remember what happened anyway, so whats the point." She said, as she started grabbing a hot roll from the basket, that the waiter had just brought out.

"Oh. Well thats sad Katrina. We're sorry to hear that. You know, we kinda do share some simularites. Like me and brother also not really having a family. I mean we kinda do, but not really blood relat---ow!" Al yelped, as he quickly started rubbing the side to where Ed had punched him at.

"Brother---" Al mumbled, glaring up at him.

Ed glared back.

"Ugh, don't tell her that Al! It's none of her buiness about our past!" Ed shouted.

"Well I was only being nice!" Al shouted back.

"Still! Your telling some girl we just met, our past, which really isn't her buiness!" He shouted, growling.

"Well I think we can trust her, brother!"

"Ugh, yeah right! We just freakin met her Al!"

"So!"

"So?! Al we hardly know anything about her! Yet your already telling her information she doesn't need to know!"

"Well she's your new partner shouldn't she know some things about us, like we should about her?!"

"Ugh, will you both shut up!!!!!!!!!" Katrina shouted loudly, quickly breaking Ed and Al's little argument.

Both of the brothers quickly started shutting up whenever hearing Katrina's sudden outburst, and looked up at her.

"Finally!!! Now listen! We just now freakin met, and I don't freakin care about your stupid fucking lives, you got that?! If it will make you both shut up, then how about we all just not say anything about our past lives ok?! Geese!" Katrina shouted annoyed.

Ed and Al looked at her, blinking, as they then looked at each other then back at Katrina, and quickly nodded.

"Uhhhh ok---" They both said as they started calming down a bit.

Katrina sighed.

"Ugh thank you! Now if you don't mind, our food is here and I would like to eat in peace thank you!" She shouted, grabbing some french fries from her plate and started taking a bite out of them.

Ed and Al, both watched her for a second, before they both finally started to sigh a bit and slowly nod, as they then started to also pick up there food and start eating in silence, while waiting for this whole tiring day to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Hanging around Central Hallway**

The bright morning sun peaked overthe hills of the Central buildings. Birds chirped in the distance, flying everywhere in the morning sun. The gentle morning breeze blew across the tall, damp trees. The grass below, shimmering as the morning sun rose up upon the peaks of the tall far buildings.

Just like any other morning to Katrina. Only this time the scenery seemed a bit different and there was a whole lot more different smells that filled the air.

Katrina sighed soundly to herself, hating mornings, but knowing she could never sleep well enough during any time of day. She was a humunclus. No time for sleeping. She was far to busy with other important matters anyway.

Katrina hugged her knees up to her chest, watching the morning sun over the tall buildings, her eyes shimmering as she was watching the cold wet ground from below mixing with the sun.

Deep in thought as always to herself. Hating and cursing as usual about this stupid mission she had to go on. Yes, of course she were eager to kill someone, yet hated the fact that she actually had to wait instead of just getting it over with.

Katrina had met her master and the rest of the humunculi last night, and had told them the news. They of course already knew, due to Pride and Sloth and already started to tell her what to do.

Katrina closed her eyes, remembering what her master had said to her. And all the plans they all had discussed:

_**//FLASHBACK//**_

_Katrina growled, sitting high up in the tree, waiting yet again for her master to come, as well as the other humunculi who had called her back for one of their boring meetings._

"Ugh, dammit! What the hell takes so long just to get here?! Isn't that far! Geese!" Katrina muttered outloud loudly, still cursing under her breath.

But as soon as saying that, there was a sudden rustle through the bushes.

Katrina's highly sensitive ears, twitching at the sound, quickly turning her head towards it, twitching her nose, trying to reach the scent.

Katrina growled, slightly when finding the noise still there and then suddenly hearing even more noises all around.

She quickly started getting into a fighting stance upon hearing the noises around, still growling.

"Alright! Who's there?!" She shouted out.

Then, right as she said that, she suddenly started hearing a small chuckle through the bushes and then suddenly saw a tall dark firgure popping up out of the bushes.

Katrina growled upon seeing the figure and was about to attack, when she suddenly saw the figure walking into the shadows, revealing themselves as none other than Envy.

"Hey, hey there. Chill would ya squirt. It's only me." Envy said smirking as he took some more steps forward.

Katrina looked at him, glaring, before she finally sighed and stood back up strait and crossed her arms, frowning.

"Ugh, it's about time you got here! What took you guys so freakin long?!" She shouted growling at him.

"Now, now. You still need to learn some patience there Hate. Don't know what i'm going to do with you, if you keep on being so persistant." Katrina suddenly heard out of the shadows, along with a few chuckles here and there.

She growled and snorted.

"Ugh whatever! Like I care! Now come on out and lets get this over with! I have something else i'd rather do then just stand here all freakin day long." Katrina mumbled, watching the dark figuring coming out of the bushes to reveal themselves as her master, and the other humunculi.

"My, my. Eager, already just to spend some time with your new friends?" Her master asked with a small smirk.

"Ugh no! Just eager enough to kill the annoying brats!"

"Well then. You'll soon get your wish, no dought about that, but we just need to get through a few things before going on to your duty. Ok?"

Katrina only snorted and turned her head.

"Good. Now, on to business. You have been paired up with the Elric's, correct?"

"Psh, yeah."

"Excellent. Now that you are finally partners with the brothers thanks to Pride and Sloth, you may finally be able to travel with them. Hows that make you feel?"

"Sick. I still don't get why you didn't let Envy do this, crap." Katrina said sighing.

"Because, i'd rather be cutting my head off and slamming it against two rocks then be flirting and seducing those two brats." Envy said snorting.

Katrina smirked, and chuckled at Envy's comment.

"Yes, well anyway. Now that you are paired up with them, you may now be going on their missions. And on these missions I want you to try and play nice, nice with them for a while, just to get them to trust you. You know, the usual things. But now on your little missions we will be there once in a while to check up on you, and your little brothers. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah got it. But I only have one question. What about the military heads? What am I suppose to do about them?" Katrina asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, they shouldn't be a problem really. Except maybe that Mustang. Keep a close eye on him for a while too. We all still don't trust him. But other than that, I don't think they'll be any problem at all for you."

"Ok. Sooooo is that everything?" Katrina asked.

"Well there is one last thing I would like to go over."

"Yeah, what?"

"Over this time you will be spending with the brothers, I want you to try and understand when I say not to let your guard down on them. They may seem nice, but once they figure out your true identity you'll be quit in alot of trouble. So try and not to get too close to the brothers."

"Alright, alright! I got it! Anything else?"

"No, I believe thats everything. But lets go over this one last time to make sure you understand what to do."

"Ugh, but I do!"

"Yes I know, but one last time----and maybe testing out your new abilities for a while too. Cause you may have to use them once in and a while on your mission as well." Her master said with an evil smirk, as they all then began to talk about Katrina's mission of killing the Elric brothers.

_**//FLASHBACK//**_

It had been about five hours since Katrina's parting with the other humunculi and her master. And all she could think about, was what to do with her time, untill it was the right moment to kill the Elric brothers.

Katrina sighed when thinking about it, and leaned back against the roof top and looked up at the orangy, glittery sky.

"Ugh. This freakin sucks. What do they want me to do with my time here anyway? Just play all nice, nice with them, and pretend i'm a preppy little slut. No freakin way am I doing that crap. Why can't I kill them now? In there freakin sleep! Ugh I just don't get it!" Katrina mumbled to herself, frustrated.

But then, once more she sighed again, and just looked down.

"Maybe it's just because of---everything thats happened lately I guess. I mean I have just been awakened, and this is my first big mission. Maybe they might have something big planned for me or something. Ugh, I don't know. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. Oh well, I guess." She said shaking her head as she started to stand up.

But whenever she did, she quickly started hearing her stomach growling. Katrina looked down at it, and sighed while placing her right hand across it.

"Ugh, man i'm hungry. Haven't had anything since yesterday." Katrina mumbled to herself as she then started to walk on towards her bedroom window, and crawled back through it and jumped back in towards her bed.

Katrina yawned whenever doing so, and scratched her head.

"Man, i'm tired. I should of gotten some sleep whenever I got back. Oh well. I'll catch my z's later, right now it's time for my meal time." Katrina said, licking her lips as she walked towards her door and walked on out of her room.

After leaving the room, Katrina slammed her door shut, as old habits, and started walking down the central hallway, looking for the lunch room.

"Lets see here---" Katrina said to herself, stopping slowly for a bit whenever she made it to two ways down the hallway, and turned her head down both of them, wondering which way to go.

But as she did, she quickly started hearing some footsteps not to faraway. Katrina's senses quickly started picking up the sound of someone whistling, as her ears twitched and her eyes traveled to the sides. But whenever doing so she quickly started smelling some smoke as well, whenever her nose twitched. Then as she was about to turn around, she suddenly heard the footsteps and the whistling quickly stop whenever reaching behind her.

This caused her to quickly herself around to see who it was who had stopped. But as she did, she quickly saw a tall blong haired guy with a cigerette in his mouth, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey there! Long time no see." The guy said smiling at her.

Katrina only sighed and crossed her arms, giving him a blank look.

"Uhhhh yeah. It's only been, what about yesterday? And your whatever's friend, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much. The names Jean Havoc, pretty lady. But you can just call me jean, or whatever you'd like." Jean said grinning as he gently took her hand in his and rose it up to his lips and placed a gentle soft kiss on it.

Katrina grimaced as he did, and growled, not like what he had done.

"Uhhh yeah. Whatever. And I would appreciate if you called me Katrina. Now would you let go of my hand please? Thank you!" She said jerking her hand back from his lips, and started whiping her hand on her jeans.

Jean smiled sweetly at her and nodded.

"Yeah you were in the office yesterday. Congrats on making it as a state alchemist. We're very lucky to have such a pretty girl like you, on our side." He said grinning, and blushing a little. But as he did, he couldn't help himself as his eyes started traveling down Katrina's body. All the way down her chest, her perfect curves, her long, thin, soft legs, then back up again to her perfect nice big breasts, that nearly had Havoc drooling as he looked at Katrina's full grown woman body.

Katrina quickly noticed this and growled in annoyance at what he was doing. Every guy she had ever met seemed to just fall strait in love with her body. Even Envy had, a while back when they both had met. So much that he had almost raped her. Same with all the other guys, which made Katrina hardly trust any of the dogs. This was why she always hated to have a body of a goddess. It was annoying, even though it could help as a distraction sometime when trying to play little games with Envy whenever Wrath was going out to get things to play with.

"Uhhh, sorry to interupt, but you keep staring below my face and i'm gonna have to rip those stupid eyeballs right out of your freakin head." Katrina said growling and glaring at him.

Havoc quickly started blushing and laughed nervously at what she said and quickly looked back up at her face.

"Oh, I-I-I uhhhh s-sorry! Sooo ummmm, w-what brings you down this way of the hall?" Havoc asked nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

Katrina sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm looking for the mess hall or whatever you dogs call it. I'm hungry and want some breakfast, now." She said.

Havoc smiled and nodded.

"Right. Thats just where I was headed. There maybe I can meet you up with everyone that way you can know all your other sulvians you'll be working with besides just the Elric brothers. Come on, i'll show you the way." He said as he grabbed her hand and started tugging her towards the other direction.

Katrina growled whenever he did and took her hand back in a flash causing him to look back at her.

"Don't touch me---" Katrina said, giving him a glare.

"Oh right sorry----ummm here we are!" He said nervously as they both then made it to some big blue doors.

"Ummm ok." Katrina said, lifting an eyebrow as she watched Jean open the doors.

He then turned back to Katrina and smiled.

"Come on. This way. You can sit with us, since your new and everything." He said leading her over towards a long blue table with a few military officers sitting around it, laughing and talking as they ate their breakfast.

Katrina blinked a few times, watching them, untill she suddenly felt a tug on her arm, nearly causing her to fall frontwards.

"Hey watch it!" Katrina said glaring up at Havoc when he had finally stopped.

"Oh sorry. But come on! We're here! And I would like for you to meet all your sulvians!" Havoc said grinning as he pushed her forward so she could see tons of military officers smiling and waving at her.

"Uhhhhhh----" Katrina said, blinking.

Havoc laughed at her reaction and smiled down at her.

"No, no, chill. You won't be able to get to know all these people for a long while. Till you've been here for as long as me, Roy, and Riza have. these are your sulvians. Or should I say new guy friends!" Havoc said grinning, as he pointed down at the table to three military people smiling and as well waving at Katrina.

"Riiiiight---" Katrina said as they both started walking over.

"Hey sup, you guys." Havoc called out, as they both stopped in front of their table.

The men all looked up at him and smiled, as they nodded.

"Hey Havoc. Whats up?" The guy with red hair asked.

"Nothing much, just showing our new friend around." Havoc said grinning down at Katrina.

She, of course, only sighed and crossed her arms, mumbling. All the military guys looked at her.

"Oh, yeah! I remember her! She's that new state alchemist girl! Ummmm---Crystal was it?" A guy with short black hair and glasses said smiling up at her.

"Yeah, thats right. And it's Katrina four eyes." Katrina mumbled glaring at him.

"Oh uhhh sorry---" The guy said nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever." She said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Riiiiight----anyway, Katrina I would like for you to meet your new guy buds. Right there's Breda." Havoc said pointing towards the fat, red haired guy.

"And thats Fuery." He said pointing to the black haired guy with glasses.

"And that Fallman." He said pointing to the last of the three men with gray hair.

They all smiled at her and nodded.

"Yep, thats pretty much us! It's really nice to meet you Katrina. I've seen you whenever you were taking your exams. Nice job by the way. Glad your finally a state alchemist! How does it feel?" The guy named Fallman asked, smiling at her.

"It's ok I guess. Not to crazy about it." Katrina said shrugging.

"Really? Well I hope you enjoy it here Katrina. Whenever you need anything, just come and get us ok?" Fallman said.

Katrina sighed and only nodded.

"Yeah, yeah got it. Now, is there any place where I can eat?! I'm starving here! So starving I think i'm about to turn into Gluttony here." Katrina said, mumbling the last part quietly to herself.

The guys all laughed.

"Yeah there is! Come on, i'll go show you to the place where you can get your food at." Havoc said smiling as he then started walking towards a line not to far away to where they were sitting.

Katrina sighed as she watched him, and then slowly started following him towards the line, so she could finally get her long awaited breakfast.

An hour had passed, and the Elric brothers where already up in the middle morning day, on their way down to the mess hall.

Ed yanwed and scratched his head as they walked, still a bit sleepy from last night.

"Ahhhh---man i'm still beat Al! Maybe I should of slept in late today." Ed said sighing, as he slumped down, with droopy eyes.

Al chuckled at his brother and smiled.

"Yes, but Colonel Mustang said he wanted us bright and early today, about our new mission. So you know you couldn't sleep in, even if you wanted to today." Al said.

Ed sighed.

"Yeah I know, I know. But now all I want is some breakfast."

"Yeah that should get you going, but wait. Shouldn't we be looking for Katrina first? I mean what if she wants some breakfast too?" Al asked looking down at Ed.

He shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't feel like looking for her now Al. Who knows, maybe she's already down there eating." Ed said sighing.

"Yeah I guess---" Al said as he looked down to the floor, his thoughts wandering off to Katrina.

_'I hope she's down there eating. I wouldn't want her to be starving all day today during our new mission, and it will be her first. So maybe if she's not down there i'll save her some of my breakfast and give it to her---yeah that would be nice.'_ Al thought to himself, blushing and smiling.

But soon after a while, the brothers had soon arrived towards the lunch/mess hall.((whatever you want to call it))

As they made it, Ed sighed once more and looked around.

"Ok! Now lets see what they got for breakfast! Hopefully it's not that oatmeal junk they tried to make last time. Ugh, I couldn't get out of bed for a week because of that." Ed groaned while rubbing his stomach as him and Al started walking.

Al chuckled.

"Yeah, how could I forget brother? There's still that stain on my favorite shirt, so how could I?" Al asked sighing.

"Oh---yeah sorry about that---" Ed said nervously, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's ok brother. It was a while back so i'm fine with it now." Al said smiling at his brother, nodding.

"Yeah, thats good----oh hey look. I found Katrina." Ed said pointing over towards a table to see her and the other military people talking. Actually Katrina mostly just eating, as the others talked.

"Really? Where?" Al asked, franically looking around the room.

"Over here Al. Come on!" Ed said grinning as he started walking over towars the table where Katrina and the others were sitting at.

As they both made it over, they quickly saw Katrina still gobiling down on her breakfast, stuffing whatever she could down her mouth, as the other guys watched her, all of them sweatdropping and looking like this: O.o

Ed and Al also sweatdropped as they saw her and smiled nervously.

"Uhhhh hey there Katrina---" Al said, blushing slightly as he saw her stop eating and look up at them.

"Oh hey. You lazy bums, finally decide to get out of bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. When did you get down here?" Ed questioned, crossing his arms.

"An hour ago, hanging with these weirdo's." Katrina said looking over towads the military people, with faces like this: --

Ed and Al both chuckled.

"Cool. So it seems like you've already ate breakfast." Al said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Yep. And now i'm pretty much stuffed." Katrina said burping outloud and sighing.

"Yeah----you save anything for us?" Ed asked.

"Hm? Oh right, yeah there's still plenty left---or at least I think." She said shrugging.

"Awesome! Then lets dig in Al---" Ed started to say, but quickly cut off whenever he ran into someone, hard.

"Ouch---" Ed mumbled rubbing his nose as he looked up to see who he had ran into. It was a tall black haired military guy with some papers under his arms.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric? Katina Seteshi?" The man asked looking at them.

"Uhhh yeah?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Colonel Mustang would like to talk to you now." The man said.

Ed groaned.

"Ugh! Now?!" He complained.

"Yes now. It's important. It's about all of your all's new mission." He said as he turned around and started walking away.

Katrina, Ed, and Al all sighed together, as they then stood up.

"Ugh come on. We better get down there to see what that lazy horse wants." Katrina mumbled, walking towards the doors.

"Yeah, come on brother, lets go." Al said, as he and Ed began to follow Katrina on out the lunch room and on down the hallway and towards Mustang's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Our new mission to the Library**

"Ok sooooo what do you guys think our new mission is?" Asked Al, as they were standing around in the Central hallway, waiting for Mustang to call you them in.

Katrina and Ed both sighed and shrugged.

"Who knows Al. I just wish that bastard would hurry up! Geese, ever since that stupid promotion of his, he's been acting as if we're not good enough to see his lazy ass, and always has to make us stand out here and wait." Ed mumbled, snorting.

"Yeah, well he has been pretty busy lately brother. I'm sure it can't be easy being the very top of everything else and having to deal with every little problem that happens in the military." Al said sighing.

"Still! After all we did for him two years ago, he should be treating us with respect! God! Not making us wait around here all god damn day!"

"Calm down brother. You should really try and have patience. Besides i'm sure Mustang is busy right now. And we have all day to get our new mission he wants us to do. But I still wonder what it's gonna be." Al said.

"Who knows. Knowing him, he probably wants us to get some stupid cream for his coffee' or something." Ed mumbled.

Al sighed and shook his head at Ed.

"Honestly, brother. Do you always have to have a problem with him?" Al asked, as he then turned his head towards Katrina's direction.

"I'm sure Katrina doesn't have a problem with him, do you?" Al asked blushing slightly, but smiling sweetly at her.

Katrina only gave a short shrug.

"I don't give a care about him. Just as long as he and everyone else in this damn military stays out of my way, then everything's cool." She said.

"Oh. Soooo you excited about your new mission?" Al asked.

Katrina sighed.

"Not really. I'm sure it's gonna be easy, so I have no worries. But I can't say it won't take a short time for me to do this." She mumbled.

"What do you mean short time?" Al asked.

"Nothing. Just something---" Katrina mumbled once more.

"Mm---soooooo uhhhhh----K-Katrina. You can control water molucules huh? Thats pretty cool. Was your parents alchemists or something?" Al asked smiling sweetly down at her.

Katrina looked away, as he asked that.

"What do you think, sherlock? How else was I able to obtain this much power?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Right. Did you have any siblings in your family that could do alchemy?" Al asked, now getting slightly curious.

"You know, I don't think thats any of your business, tender foot."((Yes I know it's lame, but I can't think of anything to call Al, now that he's human in this story)). Katrina said straiting up a bit and looking up at him.

Al blushed.

"Uhhh right. Sorry. I was just kinda want to get to know you a little thats all, since well we're gonna be partners and close friends soon." Al said looking down, trying to hide his blush.

"Whatever. Just don't expect i'll bark back to whatever you guys ask, or do got it? I'm not an easy person to get along with, and I suggest you stay out of my personal business or else you'll be out sleeping with the cats and dogs---or maybe a desert would suit you two." Katrina said glaring up at him while taking a few steps forward.

"Uhhh no, no. I-I-I'm---uhhh I mean we're good." Al said nervously, still blushing as he looked into Katrina's eyes.

But as he did, he quickly felt his heart pounding hard into his chest again, and himself suddenly get the nerves in his stomach, making him gulp whenever she gently brushed her shoulder against his, in a hard kinda way, making him rub it.

_'Wow---_ Al thought, trying to figure out why he was feeling like this.

But, pretty much after a long while of standing there, Ed, Al, and Katrina suddenly heard the door opening.

"Fullmetal. Crystal. Alphonse. You guys can come on in now." Mustang said, walking out.

They all sighed and nodded.

"Ugh, about damn time." Ed mumbled as they began walking into his office, as he began closing the door.

They all watched as he then walked on back towards his paper piled desk, and sat back down at his big rolling chair.

It was quiet for a while, as Ed, Al, and Katrina watched him write some things down on his papers, as they all stood there, looking at him blankly. But then Katrina sighed, getting highly annoyed of just standing there, and walked towards him.

"Ok, Mustang. I'm getting bored by just standing here, watching your lazy ass doing you stupid paper work. Now I would appreciate if you would please put down the damn pen and tell us what our new mission is." Katrina said annoyed, while looking down at him.

She watched, as Roy, slowly stopped what he was doing, but didn't put his pen down.

"You know, patience is the key to getting what you want down you now." Roy said, as his eyes slowly shifted up to meet Katrina's.

Katrina growled, and snorted at him.

"Whatever. Like I freakin care, about that crap. I just wanna get the hell out of here and do my mission already, that way I can kill some asses, and get back to my things." She said crossing her arms.

Roy, smirked a little and sighed, as he slowly layed his pen down on his desk, and then slowly leaned back into his chair, still looking up at her.

"Alright then Crystal. If your really in that much of a hurry i'll tell you, and your partners." He said, his eyes shifting over towards Ed and Al, who were just standing there, watching the scene quietly.

Katrina sighed.

"About time. Now what is this stupid mission we have to go on?" Katrina asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well it's gonna take a while, but your mission will be held at Central library."

"Central Library? Why the hell there?" Ed asked.

"Because, lately, at night we have been getting some little break in's there, and someone has been stealing our military confidential profiles. And it contains almost every information about our leading officer here."

"I see. So whats the big deal about this?" Katrina questioned.

"Well first of all. Each profile they steal, it seems like one of our officers, that were apart of the missing profiles, seemed to either be splattered up against a wall, or either just missing. Not to mention the great mess they cause down at the library." He said sighing.

"Oh. Do you think it could be Scar or something?" Al asked.

Roy sighed once more, and leaned forward against his desk, putting his hands together and resting his head on top of them.

"I don't know. But I hardly dought that. This new guy seems to have quit a way to enter the building without even making anything seem like he had broken in. Or even exited for that matter. Knowing Scar, he would of just blasted a whole somewhere just getting in. But we haven't been able to find Scar in weeks and the guys who had seemed to be blown up, doesn't really show Scars markings."

"Really? What kind of markings?"

"Well the victim seems to have his whole head just smashed. I can't really describe it, but I do know they have quit the bite marks on them, as if something has been eating him." Roy said, looking up.

"Interesting---you don't suppose it could be one of those humunculi, do you?" Al asked.

But as soon as he had asked that, Katrina's whole body just froze, instantly.

"Well that we're not completely sure of. But if it was, then why exactly would they be attacking the military officers?" He asked.

Ed sighed.

"Well who knows. But the only 2 explinations for the head blowing problems, are it's either Scar, wanting to take his revenge, yet again, on the military. Or it's one of those humunculi, with the big apptiete." Ed said.

After hearing Ed say that, Katrina's mind started to go into flashes of Gluttony and the other humunculi.

"Well maybe Fullmetal. But we're gonna let you three discover that out in your own. But thats your new mission for now. You guys, can go ahead and get your stuff together and hurry on down to the library. We got some people already waiting for you guys." Roy said, standing up.

Ed, Al, and Katrina nodded.

"Alright. Got it." Al said, as they were all about to head out the door, untill they were all stopped by Roy.

"I want you three to be careful now. The scenes are still there, so be careful. And you all might have to stay over night there to, to try and get a gilmpse of the victim."

"What?! We have to freakin spend the night there too?!" Ed shouted.

"Yes, Fullmetal. And while your staying there, please take good care of your new partner. This is her first new mission so i'm counting on you two to take good care of her. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. We'll take good care of her." Al said, blushing as he smiled down at Katrina.

Katrina only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, mumbling.

"Ugh, you guys all act as if i'm freakin a little brat! God!" Katrina mumbled, storming out of the office.

Ed and Al both sighed and soon started to follow her, while leaving a smiling, head shaking Roy.

"This is the library?" Katrina asked outloud, while looking up at the tall building before her.

After pretty much a long hour of getting all their things together for their all's new mission, and grabbing a few things to eat, they had finally made it to Central building at last.

Ed and Al both sighed, as she asked and nodded their heads.

"Yep, pretty much. It's pretty big, so it might take a while to investigate whats happening inside." Ed said sighing, as he slumped.

"Yeah, but the faster we get it done, the faster we can take a break for a short while, till they need us again." Al said, also sighing, as he adjusted his backpack strap on his shoulder.

"Uh-huh---well lets just hurry and get this boring mission over with. I can't wait to get out of here and back to my old life thank you." Katrina mumbled as she started walking towards the building.

Ed and Al watched as she both did, and sighed.

"Ugh. Some partner we got. And I thought you said she'd be a really nice person." Ed said scoffing.

"Well brother, you know some people aren't always the way you expected. Besides i'm sure she's probably been through alot in her life. Maybe thats why she acts the way she is. But she's not that bad." Al said with a small smile.

"She freakin calls my pipsqueak and shorty! And you say that not bad?!"

"Brother---everyone calls you that---"

"Ughhhh---don't even remind me Al---and what about you?! She freakin called you tender foot!"

"So. My feet are kinda klumsy. And well---yeah. Besides it seems like she calls everyone names here. So we're not the only ones. Besides she seems pretty normal to me. Now come on. I'm sure she must be waiting for us already brother, and we shouldn't be talking about her like this. Besides, i'm sure someday when we all get to know her, then she'll turn out to be the greatest friend we ever had." Al said smiling as he looked up at Katrina, at the top of the steps and soon started walking your way.

Ed growled and soon started mumbling under his breath.

"Ugh whatever---i'm sure she's just waiting for us to have our back turned one day and then freakin kill us." Ed mumbled as he soon started following Al on up the steps, not really knowing the truth he had spoken.

But after the Elric brothers had finally made it up beside Katrina, she sighed and turned back around.

"About time you guys got your asses up here." She mumbled walking in.

"Yeah well we were busy, miss. impatient." Ed mumbled.

Katrina growled.

"With what exactly? Talking behind my back?" Katrina asked, glaring at them from the corner of her eyes.

Ed and Al quickly stopped and looked up at her.

"You heard us?" Al asked.

"No. But from the way you idiots were talking it seemed like you were. Now I know for sure you guys were. You know if you got something to say, then I suggest you say it to my freakin face." Katrina said growling while turning around towards them.

"No, no, Katrina. We weren't talking about you in a bad way. Honest." Al said nervously.

"Ugh, like it matters. Just next time, if you got a problem with me then tell it strait up in my face, instead of just talking it out with other people." Katrina said, as she then turned back around and started walking again.

Ed and Al both looked at each other, as she did, and sighed.

"I told you brother---"

"You never told me anything!"

"Still. I think we must of hurt her feelings now. I think we should apologize for talking about her like that. Mostly you."

"We didn't even freakin say anything about her Al! Besides, she didn't even seem like she was hurt!"

"So. Some people hide their hurt by other emotions. Like anger for example. Now come on. I think it's best if we go ahead and start apologizing to her now. That way she won't think we hate her or dislike her or something. Come on." Al said as he soon started walking again, and up towards Katrina.

Ed growled, and sighed.

"We didn't even freakin say anything. Honestly, sometimes I wish I even knew what went through Al's head. Especially that freakin miss. attitude up there." Ed mumbled as he then started following Katrina and Al again, and up towards the library steps, so they all could start their new missions and investigate the library.

But none of them were aware of the two evil red eyes watching them the whole time, with evil smirks on their faces, just waiting untill the night, to strike.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The thiefs and the fights in the middle of the night**

"Ugh, dammit. Why the hell was I stuck with these stupid idiots and this suckish mission? I'd rather be hanging myself right now then staying in this stupid place." Katrina muttered to herself as she walked down the isle's of the Central library.

It was getting late in the middle of the night and Katrina, Ed, and Al were still at the library checking out a few things, as everyone else has gone home.

Katrina was in charge of the east wing, Al was in charge of the west wing, and Ed was in charge of everything below.

Katrina sighed loudly to herself as she walked around, and slumped down on a table that was in the middle of the while east wing.

"Man. How long is this freakin gonna take? I have better things to do then waste my time sitting around here, doing nothing, but waiting for a couple of idiot theifs to show up and kill them, in this stupid darkness where nobody can even se----" Katrina started to say, but quickly cut off when she started to get an evil thought into her head.

"Wait a minute---dark. All alone. With only a little flashlight and hardly anything to protect them-----oooooo so absolutly perfect." She said, smirking evilly to herself as she then stood up.

"Hell to what everyone else has said. I'm killing them right here, right now. Besides this is the perfect setting---and they won't even know it's me---" Katrina said as she then quietly started walking on towards the other direction of the east wing the closet. The west wing.

Katrina snuck quietly through the book shelves, trying to locate the younger brother with her sensitive ears.

As she was, she suddenly heard some small quiet footsteps walking down the other side of the shelves, causing her to smirk, and quietly jump ontop of the book shelf. As she did, she quickly saw Al on the other side, looking all nervous, with his flashlight, looking around everywhere.

Katrina smirked even more, when she quickly smelt his fear in the air.((yes, if you guys seen in episode 4 and in the ps2 game Al gets the heeby jeebies when alone in a dark spooky place))

"Perfect---" She whispered, as she then started hiding in the shadows.

But as she was doing all that, poor Al was still standing around in the book shelves still waiting for the theif to come.

"Ok Al---don't be afraid, don't be afraid. You can do this. Just don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool----ugh! Man I wish brother were taking my place instead. I hate this part of the building---ahhh! What was that?!" Al suddenly shouted when quickly turning whenever hearing a small sound from nearby.

Al gulped, and shakily moved his flashlight through the darkness of the library,

Al had always hated being alone. Especially whenever it was being alone in a dark spooky place like this. He always has been for as long as he can remember.

But when finding it was nothing, Al sighed, and slowly turned back around and quietly started walking again.

"Ok, it was nothing Al. Nothing, but the sound of your own footsteps---heheheh---oi. I wonder how brother and Katrina are doing now. I bet brothers just lazing around somewhere, and Katrina's just---being brave and taking this all in and---and---wow---just thinking about her like this, is really starting to help me a bit." Al said blushing while looking down a bit.

"I wonder why though---oh well I guess. I can't be thinking about all of this anyway. I have to concentrate on our mission. I can't have my thoughts on brother---or---Katrina---even though she's really---she's really, really---" Al starts to say, getting even more blushy as he thought about Katrina.

But his thoughts were quickly interruppted by a loud yell from downstairs.

"UGH! ALPHONSE!!! KATRINA!!!!" Ed shouted loudly.

This really caused Al to snap out of his thoughts and come back to reality.

"Brother?!" Al shouted, about to run in his direction, but cut off when he heard a loud crash, followed by a loud muffle.

He quickly turned around, trying to see who it was. But as he did, he quickly saw Katrina in the floor, surrounded by lots of books on top of her, with a big bump on her head, and little swirls in her eyes.

"Katrina!" Al shouted running towards her.

"Ughhhh---" Katrina groaned, trying to recover from what had hapened.

Appearently, just as she was about to strike Al, with her amazingly cool, slash attack with her sharp nails, she had heard Ed scream and then Al suddenly run, causing her to miss and hit the floor instead dragging the book shelf books with her.

"Are you ok?!" Al shouted trying to help her.

"Ugh, what do you think, stupid?" Katrina mumbled, glaring up at him.

"Here! Come on! We gotta hurry up and get brother!" Al shouted as he quickly started helping her back on her feet, by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up.

Katrina growled as he did and pushed him away.

"Alright, alright! Just don't touch me!" She shouted.

"Oh---sorry. But come on! Brother might be in trouble!" Al shouted as he quickly grabbed her hand and started dragging her on down the other end of the library.

"Hey!" Katrina shouted, annoyed as he was dragging her, but stopped whenever they both had finally made it on down the stairs and at the bottom to see Ed fighting some guy in a black mask with other black clothing.

"Brother!!" Al shouted as he quickly started running towards him.

"Ugh, Alphonse!!!" Ed shouted, looking back at him. But as he did, he quickly got distracted, causing him to get a nice blow in the face by the other guy.

"Brother!!!!!" Al shouted again, as he then clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground, forming a big brick wall between Ed and them from the other guy.

After, doing so, Al then quickly stood back up and started rushing over towards Ed, who was on the ground, as Katrina also followed him towards Ed.

"Ed! Are you ok?!" Al shouted as he made it to his brothers side.

"Ughhhh---yeah i'm fine. But that bastards gonna pay for what he did, to my arm!" Ed shouted.

Katrina and Al both looked at him.

"Arm?" Katrina questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes! That bastard nearly blew it off! And now it's hard for me to move it now!" Ed said growling, as he slowly tried moving his right arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Your arm looks just fine! I don't see any blood at all!" Katrina said bending down towards him and grabbing his right arm and pulling it up to her.

"Thats because it isn't a real arm." Ed mumbled, as he watched her pull his sleeve down, to reveal a cold metal sized arm.

Katrina stared at it, a little surprised that he had a metal limb.

"I never knew you had automail." She said looking down towards Ed.

"Yeah, well now you do. A metal arm AND leg." He muttered as he then started getting up, along with Al's help.

"A metal leg too?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah. But now's not the time to explain! Look!" Ed shouted pointing up.

Katrina and Al also looked up, to see the black masked guy climbing towards them, from the other side of the brick wall, his glowing red eyes gleaming through the eye slits of his mask.

Katrina growled when seeing him, and her, Ed and Al all took a step back.

"Well this guy, seems to be quit the little ape. Now I wonder what he'll be once I fight him!" Katrina said smirking, as she was about to pounce up on him, but quickly was pulled back by Ed.

"No! Wait a second! I'm having a good guess here, that he's not the only one in here!" Ed said.

"Then where the other one?" Al asked looking around.

"I don't know, but i'm guess thats why they've been so good at getting in here, without leaving their stupid prints to prove it." Ed said as he as well started looking around.

"Well there's no time, to start looking now, cause here's where the first guy comes!" Katrina shouted looking up, when she saw the guy suddenly falling on down towards them.

"Ugh, great! Al, I want you to quickly go on the other side and make a----Al!" Ed shouted when he quickly saw another dark figure behind Al, and them quickly grabbing Al, and suddenly jerking him back.

"Ahhhh, brother!!!" Al shouted as he quickly was pulled back into the darkness.

"No Alphonse!!!!" Ed shouted, about to go after him, untill Katrina stopped him.

"No, you idiot! He'll freakin get you too!!"

"I don't care, he's my brother!!!"

"Fine, if you wanna go ahead and die, then be my guest!!" She shouted.

Ed only growled and quickly started running on the other direction Al was pulled in.

But as he quickly ran in that direction, the guy that was high above, had quickly pounced right on top of Ed, sending them both to the ground.

"Ugh, Ed!" Katrina shouted running towards him.

"Ahhhh, get off of me you bastard!!!!" Ed shouted as he quickly transmuted his right arm into a blade and started using it to attack the guy on top of him.

The guy, didn't say anything as he jumped right off of Ed and clapped his hands together, and formed a spear from his hands, and started pointing it at Ed.

Ed growled as he did.

"Ugh, these bastards can use alchemy too?!" Ed shouted as he quickly started doing a backflip and got back up on his feet, just as the guy was about to attack him.

Katrina growled watching the scene, when she suddenly saw a bright blue light from behind her.

She quickly turned her head to see Al, coming out from the shadows, with, what looked like, a long sword forged from some books he had found, with the other guy coming out behind him, also with a spear and attacking Al.

"Ugh, dammit!" Katrina growled out, trying to figure out what she could do.

But then as she was, she suddenly heard a loud shouting coming from Ed, from behind.

Katrina quickly turned around to see, Ed on the ground, with millions of his automail pieces everywhere around him, and the guy hovering over him with the spear in his hand about to attack.

"Brother!!!" Al shouted, as he quickly used his sword to knock the other guy down quickly and then started running towards Ed, slashing his sword around the guy around Ed.

"Alphonse!!" Ed shouted looking up at his younger brother.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Al shouted as he quickly slashed his sword at the other guy, sending him backwards towards Katrina.

"Ugh hey! Al, you idiot! Don't send that bastard towards me!!" Katrina shouted as she quickly started running away in the other direction.

But as she did, she quickly felt someone grabbing her right ankle and then pulling it down, causing her to quickly trip on the ground with a loud thump.

"Ughhhh!!! Dammit!!!!" Katrina shouted looking down to see the guy that was attacking Ed earlier pulling her leg towards him.

"Katrina!!!!" Ed and Al shouted, as they were about to run after her, but were quickly stopped by the guy #2((ok yeah, i'm getting tiredof using 'other guy' so the guy who attacked Ed first is guy 1, and guy who attacked Al is guy 2)) one he shoved them back using his alchemy.

Katrina growled, as she looked up at them, and then looked back down at guy #1, to see him aiming his spear at her.

"I don't think so, buddy!!" She shouted as she used her other leg and quickly twisted her body around and kicked the guy right in the face, causing him to let go of her, as she then did a back flip and got back up on her legs again.

Katrina smirked.

"There, thats what you get, when you mess with---" She started to say, but quickly cut off whenever she saw the guy already up on his feet and chasing after her.

"Ah, dammit!!" Katrina shouted, as she then quickly started running away in the other direction, to where the darkest parts of the library lied.

She didn't turn back to see if he was still chasing after her, and didn't really give a care of he still was or not, as she quickly ran in between two book shelves, and then stopped, breathing heavily from all the running, as she slowly turned her head in both directions to see if the guy had followed her.

Katrina sighed, when finding no one there and leaned back against the book shelf.

"Ugh, dammit. Who are these bastards? Sure don't give up do they? They couldn't be the other humunculi, cause they wouldn't need masks and all that crap to hide themselves, not to mention I would of sensed them. So who the hell are they?" Katrina asked herself, unaware of the two dark arms reaching out from the shadows.

But then, at the last minute Katrina quickly sensed them and ran forward and did a front flip, dodging them.

"Ha! Your gonna have to do better than that, you bastard!" She shouted, smirking, and sticking her touge out at him.

But as she did, she quickly saw a bright blue light appearing in front of her, and then suddenly saw a big concrete hand reaching towards her, and then quickly grab her and pull her back, right up against a wall.

"Ahhhh!!" Katrina shouted whenever hitting the wall, and growled.

"Dam, bastard---" She muttered, as she slowly opened her eyes, to see the guy right in front of her, holding his spear.

Katrina growled at him, and snorted.

Is that the best you can do?! You honestly don't know who I am do you?!" She shouted, as she quickly clapped her hands from inside, forming a bright light and making the big hand quickly turn into some ice, and then using her strong legs, she then busted it, right into a million piece's, one nearly hitting the guy in the head.

Katrina smirked.

"See? I'm not so easy to take down. It might take you an entire lifetime just to figure out my weakness!" She said crossing your arms, at the guy.

But as she did, she quickly saw the red pair of eyes staring at hers, but then they suddenly vanish into the darkness.

"What the?" Katrina questioned, lifting an eyebrow, as she then started looking around.

"Where did that guy go----ahhhh!!!" Katrina shouted, when she quickly felt some sharp flying right through her side, causing her shirt to rip out, and big bloody mark to appear on her side.

Katrina growled and placed her hands on her side whenever looking behind her to see, nothing there at all.

"Ugh dammit. So you wanna play hide and seek huh? Well come at me all you want!" Katrina shouted, but as she did, sge quickly saw a big flash of light appearing behind her. Just as she was about to turn around, and dodge it, she quickly felt something zipping right past her legs, causing her to quickly yelp as she fell to the ground.

"Dammit! Thats it! Come on out here, and face me, and stop being such a damn coward!!!" Katrina shouted.

As she did, she quickly saw the dark figure appearing from infront of her, and holding his spear in front of him, like he was about to strike at her.

Katrina growled.

"Bastard. Your gonna pay for that. But luckily I don't die so easily!" She said as she quickly started standing up, her scars, and scratches suddenly healing.

Katrina suddenly heard the guy growling and then heard him yelling as he quickly started to attack her.

She smirked and started dodging all of his attacks quickly, as fast as she could. She watched his every move carefully, noting how slow he was getting everytime he was striking at her, causing her to smirk even more.

"Whats the matter? Getting tired already? I could go on for days." She said smirking as she did a backflip, and got into a fighting stance.

Katrina watched the guy still coming at her, with his spear, and then they continued on with the battle.

Minute after minute the guy seemed to be getting even slower, but then getting even quicker too. All this caused Katrina to smirk.

"Is this all you got? Might as well finish it, if your not even gonna---" She started to say, but quickly cut off whenever she felt the spear cutting across her stomach, and then suddenly another cut across her jeans.

"Ah! Damn!" Katrina shouted pulling back, as she saw big marks on herself.

"Ugh your gonna pay for that, you bastard!" Katrina shouted, attacking him, as she started using her footwork to do all the work.

It seemed like forever, as they both fought. Time passed quickly, as they both were dodging each other's moves. And all of this was starting to turn very annoying to Katrina.

"Ugh---dammit! I'm getting freaking sick of this!" Katrina shouted, as she quickly did a big kick in the air, just as the guy was about to attack, making her hit his spear right out of his hands.

Katrina growled, watching the spear flying up in the air, and then suddenly she watched it going back down with immense speed down at both of them. The guy, seemed to be too distracted to notice, as Katrina quickly started backing away as much as she could as the guy was about to come at her with his fists.

But just as he was about to, Katrina quickly saw the spear instantly come down on him and pierce right through his stomach, causing a loud scream across the building.

She quickly looked up at the guy to see him pinned right down on the ground, with blood ozzing from the spear, and seeing his black shirt soaking up all the blood the was coming through.

Katrina stood there for a moment, watching the guy whimpering in pain as he tried pulling the spear out, but found himself to weak to do so.

But as she stood there, for the longest time, a smirk suddenly came upon her lips as she then started walking towards the guy on the floor, crossing her arms, as she watched him in pain.

"See? Didn't I tell you, you couldn't beat me? I gave you warnings. Yet you still wouldn't listen. But oh well. I think you got what you deserve. Especially after you ruined my only shirt! Geese. I'm already out of money too." Katrina said sighing and shaking her head down at him.

The guy only looked up at her, his red glowing eyes suddenly fading as he then, muttered something, Katrina nearly understood, and then suddenly passed out, from all the blood loss.

Katrina sighed whenever she watched this.

"I told you." She mumbled. But just as she said that, she quickly started hearing her name being called out. She looked up to see Ed and Al running her way, also looking pretty beat up as they ran towards her.

"Katrina!! Are you ok?!" Al shouted as him and Ed finally made it over.

Katrina sighed.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I'm fine. Took me a while, but I finally took the bastard down." She said looking down at the guy below her.

Ed and Al also looked down, and took steps back whenever looking at the sight and then looked back up at Katrina.

"Y-You did that?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Although it was his fault. He was to freakin distracted to see it was coming at him. So don't go blaming me as if I ment to kill the guy oppurpose." She said crossing her arms.

Al looked up at her, and looked everywhere around her to see a few cuts and scratches around her.

"A-Are you alright?" Al asked.

Katrina slowly nodded.

"Yeah just fine. Did you guys defeat that other guy too?"

"Yeah---we kinda also accidently killed him." Al said quietly while looking down.

"Well good. No more trouble of them now. Now what do we do now?" Katrina asked.

Ed sighed.

"I guess it's best if we wait untill morning and everyone comes back to get us. Untill then, we better wait here for a while, just incase nobody else comes." Ed mumbled as he collasped on the ground tiredly.

Katrina and Al both sighed and nodded, as you both soon did the same.

They pretty much sat there for the rest of the night, just waiting for the morning to come so they could finally leave this place and go back to Central. But as they were laying around, Katrina couldn't help, but think about the words that guy had muttered to her, before he had passed out.

_'You devil---bitch---"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- A Long Morning**

Morning had finally came at last in Central, as it slowly started peaking up around the tall buildings of the city.

Katrina yawned and stretched lazily to herself, as she was slowly beginning to open her eyes, to check the surroundings around her. She still found yourself in the old central library, with Ed and Al still across from her, snoring away as they were leaning against the wall and against each other.

She blinked a few times, as she was trying to remember what had happened last night.

Sudden memories of the thiefs who had came last night flooded her mind, as she began sighing and mumbling to herself about something while sitting up.

"Ugh...damn. What a night." She said yawning, as she stretched her arms out. After doing so, she shook her head, trying to get her thoughts cleared about everything that happened last night, but as she was doing so, she suddenly also started hearing someone else's yawn. Katrina looked up to see Ed sitting up already, stretching and yawning loudly. She sighed, upon seeing him and leaned back against the wall she was once sleeping against. She watched as Ed stopped his stretching and yawning, till he finally looked down at her sleepily and blinked a few times before his sight had finally came into view.

"Oh...goodmorning Katrina. How long have you been up?" Ed asked looking up at her, as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Just now got up." Katrina said simply, while yawning.

"Uh-huh...has anyone called or anything yet or notified us about the time their coming to get us?" Ed asked.

"What do you think pipsqueak?" Katrina asked, glaring at him. Ed glared back at what she had called him, but then sighed and turned his head away from her while using his human hand to scoot closer against the wall, as his other arm was still in pieces. Katrina watched him carefully as he did, and slowly travled her eyes towards where his metal arm use to be. She blinked a few times, now feeling curiousity take over, as she then looked back over towards Ed.

"Does it hurt?" Katrina questioned, making Ed look back up at her.

"What?"

"Your right arm dummy. Does it hurt?" She asked again.

Ed sighed. "No. I'm use to it, so of course it doesn't hurt. Just as long as it wasn't my left arm, i'm fine. Thanks for your concern though." He said looking up at her.

Katrina simply snorted and turned her head away.

"I only asked. That doesn't mean that I actually gave any care about what happens to your stupid limbs. I would of even cared less if he blew up your other body parts." She said simply.

Ed looked at her, blinking, before finally glaring at her.

"Ugh, you got one heck of an attitude problem, you know that?" He said.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it then I suggest you deal with it then. Now shut up, before I hurt you." Katrina said as she then started standing up on her legs, and began stretching them out.

Ed growled.

"Ugh, like I care. I'll talk whenever I feel like it!"

"Yeah? Well you know I can certainly take off that other arm of yours if I feel like it too." Katrina said glaring, while taking steps towards him.

"I'd like to see you try." Ed mumbled, also glaring.

"Oh well your about to." She said growling as she made it in front of him, and grabbed his left arm. Just as she was about to jerk it off, she and Ed suddenly heard a loud boom coming from the library entrance. They both quickly jumped at the sound and snapped their heads up to see a military people bursting through the door and running on into the building, carrying guns at their sides.

"What the..." Katrina and Ed both mumbled out loudly. Just as they both said that, they saw Riza, and Mustang running into the building, along with some of Mustang's military guys. "Fullmetal! Crystal! Alphonse! You guys still alive?" Mustang called out, whenever him and Riza quickly saw them in the library corner, staring up at them.

"Uhhh yeah..." Katrina said, lifting an eyebrow up at them.

"Thats a relief. Surely I thought that, that little theif had gotten you guys last night." Roy said, with a small smirk while looking down at them. Ed sighed and started mumbling.

"Yeah well as you can see we're all fine. And it wasn't just one theif either. There was two, but we already took care of them both, so you can go ahead and shut up about the whole thing." Ed grumbled.

"So there was two of them? I guess that explains the easy break in's and all the fast killings. Nice job once again Fullmetal. You guys can go ahead and head back to Central HQ, and get yourselves cleaned up and rested for your next few missions." He said.

"Ugh! Finally!" Ed said relieved as he soon started to stand up, wobbily, with his left arm supporting him against the wall, whenever he tried standing.

"Yeah, finally. Thought we'd never leave this dump." Katrina said sighing, as she then started walking towards the Library entrance doors. Ed began to follow you, but quickly stopped, almost forgetting his poor little brother, and turned around. "Oops. How could I forget." He said with a small smile while looking down at the still fast asleep Al.

"Yo, Katrina! Wait up would ya! We can't leave Al!" Ed shouted.

"Ugh, who gives a care! He'll wake up later and realize we've all gone back to the building! So move your tiny ass, and lets go! I ain't waiting on your ass!" Katrina shouted out back.

Ed sighed, and soon started mumbling something under his breath while turning back around to Al. "Ugh, honestly...yo Al. Alphonse. Get up, brother. We're leaving so come on!" Ed said as he gently started shaking Al a bit. As he did, he saw Al starting to stir in his sleep a bit, and then groan as he slowly started opening his eyes, squinting, so he could see through the morning sunlight.

"Ughhhhh...brother? yawns...ahhh what time is it?" Al asked sleepily, while slowly looking up at him.

"It's 11:00, now. Come on, the military people are already here and we can leave and get washed up." Ed said with a small smile. Al looked at him, and then slowly started looking around the library to see, indeed the military people all talking and searching around the place.

"Oh...where's Katrina at?" Al questioned, looking back up at Ed.

He sighed and started mumbling, as he began pulling on Al's arm, trying to help him stand up. "She already started heading back to the building. She seemed a bit too eager to leave this place already, so come on, we better follow her lazy ass." Ed mumbled. Al blinked a few times, before he finally nodded and began following Ed on back out the door and towards Central building so they could all get cleaned up, from the big fight they had, had last night.

* * *

Hours passed, and Katrina was up in her room still yet, laying down on her bed boredly, with her legs up in the air, watching the celing. She sighed to herself, and started grumbling, while plopping her legs back down onto the bed, and slowly lifted herself up, with her hands supporting her, as she started looking down at her clothes. "Man...damn theif. I hardly have any money left so I can't even buy myself any clothes. These are the only pair I have and i've been wearing them for five years now! Now what do I do?!" Katrina sighed once more, and fell back on her bed, still grumbling to herself, but as she was, a sudden idea popped into her head.

"Hmmm...I could use the brothers money to buy myself some new clothes. It's easy enough, all I would have to do, is seduce them or maybe even just still it when their not looking and i've got it." Katrina said with a smirk, but that little smirk soon turned into a frown.

"But...ugh I don't even know my own size anymore in women's clothes, nor do I know the style here either." She sighed, her idea suddenly going into flames. "So much for that idea..." She mumbled, but as soon as she did she quickly head a soft knock on her door, turning her away from her thoughts.

"Ugh, what is it now?" Katrina said annoyed, as she slid off her bed and started walking towards the door and opened it to see Al standing there with a small smile on his face. "Hey Katrina. Sorry if i'm bothering you, but brother wanted me to tell you to get your stuff packed up and get yourself ready for later this afternoon." Al said nervously, while blushing slightly.

Katrina looked at him, staring dully. "Uh-huh...and why exactly?"

"Well you know that little accident with brothers arm last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we kinda have to go back to our hometown either today or tomorrow so we can get his arm repaired again."

"I see. So we have to travel all the way to your hometown, just to repair your brothers broken arm?" Katrina questioned, crossing her arms.

"Uhhh yeah kinda." Al blushed, and scratched the back of his neck. She sighed. "Ugh why don't you just use your alchemy to fix it? Surely it can't be that hard."

"Well, it's just that I don't know much about repairing brothers automail and we were already planning to visit home again soon anyway. We kinda miss our old friends and it would be nice to see them again." Al said with a small smile. Katrina looked at him, blinking before finally sighing. "Whatever! But just so you know I hardly have anything to travel in! So it appearently already looks like i'm ready." Al looked at her. "You mean you don't have any clothes or anything?"

"No. Why do you think I kept wearing this crap over these three days?"

"To be honest i've never really noticed..."

"Well aren't you the first."

"What?"

"Ugh, nothing nothing. So are we leaving tomorrow?" Katrina sighed and looked up at him.

"Yeah pretty much. So I think thats it. Just wanted to tell you. Also I think it might be kinda fun that your gonna accompany us on our way home. We could introduce you to all our old friends and everything and maybe even Winry could help you out with your clothes problem." Al said smiling sweetly down at her.

"Winry? Who the hell is Winry?"

"Oh she's kinda our old childhood friend. But of course to brother I think she's means a bit more than just a friend to him. Same with Winry, but seems like there's nothing happening now." Al said sighing.

"Oh how cute...to bad I could care less about your brother and his little girlfriend." Katrina said yawning.

"Ummm right. Sooo uhhhh..." Al started to say nervously, blushing as he scratched the back of his neck trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah...well i'm gonna go back in here and get back to my boring life if you don't mind." Katrina said as she was about to slam the door in Al's face, untill he quickly stopped her before she could.

"Wait! I-I-I mean...uhhhh w-would you like to...maybe get some lunch down at the break room with me and brother?" He asked nervously, blushing a bit more. Katrina looked at him, blinking. "Uhhh no thanks. I'm not really all that hungry, later!"

"Ummm y-you sure? You want me to save you something? We have a big day tomorrow and i'd hate for you to travel with us on an empty stomach."

"Yes i'm sure. Now will you please just..."

"Crystal!" Katrina heard another voice call out. She groaned when hearing it, now getting very annoyed with all of these sudden interupptions. Katrina turned her head to see Ed and Mustang heading towards hers and Al's way. "Ugh, what?!" She shouted, annoyed.

"We're all going down to the old diner across the street you wanna come?" Ed asked.

"No! Now get lost!"

"Woah, woah there Crystal..."

"Ugh, for the last time my name is Katrina, flame boy!!"

"Ok, ok chill. We only wanted to know if you'd like to go with us. And I also wanted to tell you that even though this has been your very first mission that you now have some break time with the Elric brothers to go to their hometown for the weekend." He said with a slight smile. Katrina growled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok ok! Tender foot here already told me, so please just go and leave me alone geese!"

"Alright we're leaving if it would make you that happy, but before we go, I just would like to say great job on your first mission Katrina. You did an excellent job. You and your new partners." He said with a small smile.

Katrina only sighed and nodded. "Oh thanks sooooo much for your little compliment, now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do then just sit here and talk to you all and waste my life, now bye!" She said, as she then slammed her door shut in everyone's faces. After doing so, Ed, Al, and Roy just started blinking a few times before finally looking at each other. "She sure has one hell of an attitude." Roy said sighing.

"I told you! Now you see what you paired me up with?! Geese!" Ed mumbled.

"Well she isn't that bad brother and you should know that."

"Yeah and how would you know? You her boyfriend now or something?" Ed asked glaring up at him. Al quickly felt his cheeks going a little pink as Ed said that and shook his head nervously. "Uhhh...w-well no, but she just seems a little misunderstood is all. She might of been through alot and so I think we should just give her some time and maybe she might lighten up on us a little." Al said nervously.

"Ugh yeah right! Seems like a century before that'll happen!"

"Come now Fullmetal. Alphonse may be right, who knows. I mean you guys have just now met her and it could take a while for her to warm up to you two. Who knows, she may even fall in love with one of you two one day." He said with a small smirk as they all then began to walk down the Central hallway. Ed snorted. "Yeah right. By the time that would happen, birds will fall from the sky and all things not ment to fly, will fly, not to mention I think hell will freeze over." Ed mumbled.

"Y-Yeah...not that I am agreeing with brother or anything, but still. I don't think she'll fall in love with us anytime soon. Maybe she would be softer towards us like treating us like friends or maybe even her own pair of brothers." Al said blushing slightly at the thought.

Roy chuckled and shook his head. "Well who knows judging her. Who knows...it may just happen one day..." Roy said as they all soon started walking on towards the old diner, all of them not realizing the truth of what was all spoken.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry you guys for not updating in forever, I was wayyyyy to busy working on some other stories of mine on Quizilla, but don't worry i'll try and update some more for you guys! So srry again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Laterz!-_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day had soon came, and Katrina was already up, bright and early as usual and waiting downstairs of Central, for the Elric brothers as they were still upstairs packing. Katrina sighed and groaned as she waited, now starting to get a little impatient. "Ugh, when are they gonna get their asses down here?" She mumbled, crossing her arms. She waited, and waited, and waited some more to see still no one coming down the steps. "Man...what is it with everyone and being late?! Honestly, we're gonna miss the train if they don't get down here." Katrina groaned, leaning against the wall to hold her balance, but as she was, she suddenly started hearing some footsteps from behind her. She turned her head around to see Havoc and Breda walking towards her with big smiles on their faces.

Katrina groaned when seeing them. She were so not in the mood to talk to anyone today.

"Hey Crystal!" Breda said brightly, as him and Havoc stopped in front of her.

"Ugh, for the last time it's Katrina, fat boy, and i'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone today, especially you two clowns." She mumled, uncrossing her arms.

Breda's face fell whenever hearing her call him fat. "Well that certainly wasn't very nice..." Breda mumbled, as Havoc chuckled and looked up at her. "Sorry Katrina, but we just came over to say by for the weekend, since your gonna spend time with the Elric brothers at their old home." Havoc said with a small smile.

Katrina only rolled her eyes. "Ugh whatever. I only wish those to lazy idiots would get their asses down here already."

"Well looks like your wish is about to come true, cause here they come." Breda said, as he and Havoc started hearing some arguing sounds from upstairs. Katrina also started hearing them, and looked up to see Ed and Al yelling at each other about who should carry the lugage.

"Ugh, I always have to carry yours brother! Thats not fair!" Al shouted, growling up at Ed. "What the hell are you talking about?! I always carry MY stuff! Your the one who always insists on me doing all the work!" Ed shouted also growling and glaring up at Al. "Thats not true brother and you know that! Your always trying to get me to do your dirty work!"

"I am not Al!"

"You are so Ed! You have ever since we were little!"

"Oh yeah right! What about you, 'Mr. I'm so perfect'!"

"Ugh, thats not true Ed!"

"Oh yes it is! Your always just sooooo perfect! Your too perfect to do any things that involves dirty work! All you care about is doing something that hardly involves doing anything hard!"

"I do not! I work just as hard as you do Ed! Your the one who's always the lazy one!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah right!" Al shouted.

Ed started growling, and quickly started pushing Al backwards.

"Edward!" Al shouted, as he nearly stumbled backwards on the steps, but luckily caught himself on the railing before he could, and quickly stood himself back up, before he quickly turned back around and started glaring at Ed. "Ugh Edward!!" Al shouted as he then pushed him back.

"Hey!" Ed shouted as he then pushed Al back a little harder.

Soon after that, both the brothers started pushing each other backwards, and started punching each other, as they were still in between the stairs, trying to knock each other down.

As that was going on, Katrina, Breda, and Havoc were all watching them from down stairs all sweatdropping at the little fighting scene, but soon after a while of watching, Katrina started to get annoyed, and so she sighed and started walking on up towards the brothers. Havoc and Breda both watched as she walked closer towards the brothers and stopped right in front of them. She then shot her arms out, and grabbed both the brothers jackets and started pulling on them, sending the backwards away from each other and up against the wall and the stair railing. This quickly surprised them, and they quickly looked up at her.

"Uhhhhh..." They both started to say.

"SHUT...THE HELL...UP!!!!!!" Katrina shouted in both their ears, causing them to yelp and stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Katrina watched as they did and started growling down at both of them, causing them to shrink chibi size, and hold each other as they looked up at her dark face. "UGH WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!! HONESTLY, WHO GIVES A FREAKIN CARE ON WHO CARRIES THE STUPID BAGS!!! YOU JUST CARRY HALF, AND YOU JUST CARRY HALF, AND THERE YOU GO, PROBLEM SOLVED!!!!" Katrina shouted annoyed at them, while picking them both up by the collars and stuffing half of some suitcases into the hands.

Ed and Al both looked at each other, still a little scared and quickly nodded, while looking back up at her. "Y-Y-Yes mam..." They both muttered out as they started running down the steps as fast as they could and out the Central doors.

Katrina sighed, once watching them go, and placed her hands upon her hips and started walking on down the steps and back towards Havoc and Breda, to get her things, while they were just standing there, blinking still surprised at Katrina's sudden outburst at the brothers.

"Uhhhhh wow..." Havoc muttered out, as he looked down at her.

"Ugh just shut up, would you and stop gaping. Bad enough those two assholes wouldn't shut up, so I had to turn them off somehow." Katrina mumbled, picking up her backpack.

"Ummm right. Do you guys need a lift to the train station or something?" Havoc asked, as him and Breda watched her walk towards the exit.

"Now that you mention it. But as long as I sit up front and away from those two buttheads then yeah sure." She said shrugging, while walking on outside.

After watching her finally leave the building, Havoc and Breda both looked at each other.

"Wow...quit a babe huh?" Breda said.

"Yep...too bad she travels with those two brothers though...I would of loved it if she yelled at me instead." Havoc said sighing, as he then grabbed his car keys from out of his pockets and started walking on towards the exit and on outside to drive Katrina and the Elric brothers to the train station.

* * *

An hour quickly passed, and Katrina and the Elric brothers were already down at the Central train station, getting ready to board the train, as they said their goodbyes to Havoc.

"You guys better get back from your vacation soon ok? Mustang needs you three back before your next mission." Havoc said.

Katrina, Ed, and Al all sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be back on Monday bright and early, so no need to worry. At least I think it should take that long to get brothers arm fixed up, huh?" Al asked with a smile while looking back up at Ed. Ed only sighed and nodded. "Yeah it should. Hopefully even faster cause I hate walking around with only one left arm." Ed grumbled as he started walking onto the train. Al chuckled at his brother and soon turned back around towards Havoc. "Yeah, so don't worry, we'll be back soon, clean and refreshed, and ready for our next new mission!" Al said brightly.

"Ok. And don't forget to watch out for your new partner now. She's still new so show her around and try to get to know her a bit while your back at your old home. Although from what I seen this morning it seems like she's the one who's gonna be watching over you two." Havoc said with a small smile while looking up at Katrina. Katrina only mumbled something under her breath and turned away.

Al also looked up at her, and blushed slightly, but smiled as he then turned back towards Havoc. "Yeah we'll take good care of her, we promise. I'm sure she could get to know Winry too, but we better go now. Looks like the train is about to head off." Al said, hearing the whistles blowing.

"Ok, well have fun you three, and seeya on Moday!" Havoc called out waving, as he watched Katrina and Al bored the train.

After saying goodbye to Havoc and a few complaints from Ed, they all finally started walking on in the train and looking for some empty seats to sit in. "Hmmm...oh here's some. Brother, Katrina, over here!" Al called out, smiling, as he motioned Katrina and Ed to come over. Katrina and Ed nodded and walked towards Al, to see him already putting his luggage on the top shelf thing. She and Ed soon started doing the same, and after all that they finally started sitting on down as the train finally started moving.

Katrina sighed, as they finally sat down. She, of course, sat by herself, as Ed and Al sat down together across from her. Katrina looked out the window whenever the train started moving, and watched as they were passing the scenery. There was a long silence for a while, as they were sitting back in their seats watching the scenery, but then finally Katrina started hearing Al sigh and turn his head in her direction. He blushed slightly when he looked at her, but smiled, as he started thinking of something to say to break the silence.

"Uhhhh...soooo, Katrina. You looking forward to seeing our old hometown?" Al questioned with a smile.

Katrina shrugged, but didn't look at him. "No not really."

"Oh...well I think you'll really love it there. It's a very beautiful place, and has alot of our old childhood friends there, which we hope you'll get to meet on our visit back. Esepcially Winry."

"Oh joy." Katrina said sarcastically, still not looking at him.

"R-Right..." Al said nervously, still blushing, as he started scratching the back of his neck, still thinking of something interesting to say. But then a sudden thought appeared into his head, causing him to quickly smile and look up at her. "Hey Katrina? Do you like going shopping?" Al questioned, while smiling up at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, not really."

"Oh. Well you want some new clothes right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking. Whenever Winry gets done with brothers automail and all that, I was thinking that maybe we all could go out together for one day and hang out or something while we're all shopping, and maybe get to know each other there too." Al said with a smile.

"I guess..." Katrina said shrugging.

"Cool! So Katrina, what kind of things do you want on our missions. I mean what kind of clothes. Cause maybe me and brother could help you out with all that." Al asked, smiling sweetly at Katrina.

She sighed and slowly turned her head to look at Al. "It doesn't really matter. Just as long as I can move in it, and isn't so tight, nor to hot, then it's fine."

"Oh...would you maybe like a new chocker to match or anything?" Al questioned, as he noticed her black chocker still hanging around her neck.

She quickly shook her head and placed her hand up on it. "No. I'll leave this one on thank you."

"Ok...hey Katrina?"

"Ugh, what?" She asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Would you maybe like to play some cards while we're on our way?" Al asked smiling, while pulling out some cards out from his coat pocket. Katrina looked at him, lifting her eyebrow. "Maybe...what game though?"

"Maybe, some...poker?"

Katrina smirked. "Sure, why not. But what would our bet be?" She asked sitting up.

Al quickly started smiling even brighter. "I don't know...maybe if you win, you could have my old pocket watch and my necklace I got a couple weeks ago." He said grinning while laying out the stuff out on the table they had had set up.

"Ok, sounds fair. And if you win, you can have...my rare one of a kind blue diamond crystal." Katrina said smirking, as she pulled out her crystal from her pocket and tossed it out on the table.

Al looked at it, now amazed, and then looked back up at her, surprised that she would actually bet it. "Wow...you sure you want to bet that Katrina?" Al asked.

She smirked and nodded, as she then grabbed the cards from Al's hands and started shuffling the deck. "Of course...it's not like i'll lose anyway." She said as Al watched her, shocked as she was shuffling and dealing the cards real fast and with such talent as they then started playing a hard game of poker.

* * *

A long hour passed, and Ed, Al, and Katrina had finally made it to Risembool at last. They had already gotten off the train and were already headed up the dirt path road heading towards Ed and Al's old childhood friends house. Katrina smirked to herself as they were walking, and looked down at her pocket, pulling out an old pocket watch and necklace that Al had once bet whenever they were playing poker on the train. Katrina had beaten him twice and almost three times on the train, but Ed was started to get annoyed cause they wouldn't let him play, but she was too caught up in the game to let him, so he just got mad and threw all the cards out the window whenever they were still playing.

But Katrina only sighed at the memory, and continued smirking as she put it back into her pocket, and started looking ahead. As she did she noticed Al still a bit down from her winning the poker match. He said he was that close to winning in the third round, but thanks to Ed he didn't have a chance to win his stuff back, but he was also still surprised at how well Katrina could play game, which made him still wondering at how good he could be one day.

After a long while of walking, they had finally made it up the hill to see big grassy plains and hills scattered everywhere along the land, and lots of people out working in the crop fields and all kinds of farm lands and houses around the hills as well. Katrina was slightly amazed at the land, but tried hiding it, as she then looked up to see the Elric brother still standing there looking over their home land with warm smiles on their faces. "Soooo are we going to your friends house or what?" She asked, getting slightly annoyed as they just stood there.

Ed and Al quickly broke away from their gaze, and smiled down at her and nodded. "Yeah...sorry it's just been a bit too long since we've been here is all...come on." Ed said as they all soon started walking down the dirtpath road once more.

But after a while of walking and passing alot of people who all seemed to greet the brothers, they had finally made it to this big yellow house with a little white fence and a big sign that read _'ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL' _They all stopped in front of it and started looking around. "Wow...sure hasn't changed one bit has it brother?" Al asked smiling up towards Ed.

Ed also smiled and shook his head. "Nope, not one bit...He said looking around.

Katrina looked up at them and then back down at the house. She lifted her eyebrow at the place. _'What? It's just a freakin house. Whats the big change about this?_ She thought to herself, still looking around it strangely.

But then out of nowhere Katrina suddenly saw a small shimmering light appearing up above, but before she could even see what it was she suddenly saw it land right on top of Ed's head.

"Ouch!!" He yelped quickly falling backwards to the ground along with the small object.

"Brother!!" Al shouted, as he quickly ran to his brother's aid.

Katrina looked at him and the object blinking a few times, when she lifted her eyebrow. _'A wrench?' _Then she suddenly heard a loud voice coming from the top of the house.

Katrina quickly looked up to see...


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh, so you FINALLY show up?! What took you two so damn long to finally come back home huh?!" Katrina suddenly heard a voice shout out from above. She quickly looked up to see a tall blond haired girl, with a black tanktop and a red bandana on, covering her long locks which were held in a small bun.

Ed groaned and slowly looked up at the girl above and glared. "Ugh, you got some nerve you know that! Is this how you always greet one of your old friends?!" Ed shouted up at her, as Al slowly started helping Ed back up on his feet.

The girl above glared down at him. "Only if you don't even let us know to where you've been and tell us if you two are ok or not! And now whats the problem this time?! Don't tell me you damaged your automail again!" She shouted.

Ed and Al both sighed and looked back up at their old childhood friend. "Ummm...maybe just a little bang up..." Ed said nervously while using his left hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"It had better be Edward! Or else your butt is seriously mine! And what about you Al?! Anything broken with you?!" She shouted now turning her attention towards Al.

Al sighed and started smiling nervously. "Uhhh n-no, everythings alright with me Winry..." Al said nervously while also scratching the back of his neck.

Katrina quickly looked up at her, upon hearing the name. _'So this is the Winry i've heard so much about...'_

"You had better be alrigh too Al! Ugh honestly!" She said growling, as she then turned around and started storming back inside. After she left, Katrina listened as both of the brothers sighed together out of relief and looked at each other. "We're in big trouble aren't we brother?" Al asked.

"Yep. So we better go in and started getting it over with..." Ed grumbled as he started slumping his way towards the front porch and towards the front door, to await his doom with the wrench master. Katrina watched them as he did, still standing there blinking and trying to figure out everything that had just happened a second ago. But just as she saw Al about to go in, she saw him quickly stop and then slowly turn around towards her and smile sweetly down at her. "Sorry about that. Winry can be a little...over protective sometimes when it comes to us and our missions, but she's a pretty nice friend once you get to know her." Al said with a small smile.

Katrina looked at him, lifting her eyebrow while crossing her arms. "Uh-huh..."

"Yeah, but come on. Me and brother will introduce you two once we get inside, come on." He said smiling as he then turned back around and started walking towards the front door. But Katrina still just stood there, debating wether or not she should follow him in or just stay outside, but as she was busy debating, she saw Al stopping again when he noticed her still not following him and turned back around to her and smiled once more. "Come on. It's ok, don't be shy. It's not like they're all gonna bite you or anything." Al said with a smile.

Katrina quickly glared at him, and snorted. "Ugh, i'm not shy. And I still just don't trust you, so shut up." She mumbled as she started walking on up the porch steps and on into the house.

After watching her go in Al sighed, and let the blush that had threatened to appear on his cheeks go. Then slowly placed his hand upon his beating heart. "Ugh...why am I feeling this? I've never felt this before around a girl before. Nor any guy...ugh whats wrong with me. And why do I feel like throwing up right now..." Al mumbled rubbing his stomach a bit as he sighed, and soon turned back around towards the front door and started to walk on in, unaware of the two dark eyes that were watching him from the shadows and with evil smirks upon their faces.

* * *

"YOU CALL THIS A LITTLE BANGED UP?!?! WHAT THE HELL FREAKIN HAPPEN?!?!" Shouted a very upset Winry.

Ed, who was of course sitting on the living room couch, quickly shrunk chibi size. "Ummmm I was kinda fighting and well...the guy kinda blew my arm off." Ed said nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"He blew it off?! My fine piece of work that took forever to do?! Ed I put my heart and soul into making that!! And then here you come in and tell me some guy blew up my masterpiece?!" Winry shouted.

"Hey chill would ya! It's not like I planned for that to happen!"

"Well that was still my best work ever Ed! Ughhh what am I going to do with you?!?!" Winry shouted, frustrated.

Of course as that little argument was going on, Katrina and Al were just sitting down on the couch together watching back and fourth as the fight continued, but as they were watching Katrina suddenly saw Winry's head turning towards Al's direction. "And what about you?! Why weren't you there with your brother protecting his arm huh?!" Winry shouted pointing at him.

Al quickly gulped, knowing it was his turn for the beating. "Uhhh w-w-well...I was sorta also in my own little fight and well I didn't really know and then the guy just came out of nowhere and just grabbed me and then..."

"Not another excuse! I counted on you both, and so you guys got into another dangerous mission and got your arm blown off! And what about you Al?! You probably would of had your whole body blow to pieces almost like last time! Although this time your not in a suit of armour!" Winry shouted now getting out her wrench.

Al quickly squeaked when seeing it, and quickly jumped and hid behind Katrina. This also seemed to cause Katrina to jump and quickly look back at the quivering Al behind her. She growled and pushed him away and stood up, crossing her arms. "Well don't hid behind me for your own protection! I'm not gonna save your ass!" Katrina said snorting and turning her head away.

But as soon as she did Winry quickly looked at her, just now noticing her. "Uhhhh excuse me, but who is this?" Winry asked, as she slowly started putting down her wrench.

The brothers quickly stopped everything they were doing and looked up at Katrina and Winry. "Uhhh, this is my new partner I told you I was getting last week on the phone." Ed said looking up at Katrina.

"Really? Well...I would of figured you would of gotten a guy as a partner or something." Winry said as she started looking her up and down.

Katrina quickly growled when hearing this. "Oh, so you think a guy would be much better than me?" She questioned.

Winry quickly smiled nervously and shook her head. "Oh no! Thats not what I ment! It's just that usually when they would came home their new partner would be like a tall muscular guy or something, but this is just a shocking surprise is all. But it's actually pretty interesting that they finally got a girl for a partner." Winry said with a smile.

"Ummm yeah..."

"Sooo where are you from?" Winry asked.

"She doesn't really like to talk about it, but she is quit the fine alchemist. We met five days ago, so we don't really know that much about her." Al said grinning as he stood up and looked up at her.

"Oh really? Well excuse me for being so rude earlier. My name is Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you." She said smiling warmly at her while sticking her hand out. Katrina looked at it, blinking a few times before she slowly took her hand and shook it slowly. "Uhhh yeah...the names Katrina." She said as they both released hands.

"Wow thats a pretty name. So Katrina. You got to know the trouble makers much this week?" She asked with a small giggle.

Katrina sighed and crossed her arms. "No. Nor do I want to." She mumbled.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But hey, are you hungry or anything?" She asked.

"I know I am!"

"Me two!" Ed and Al both shouted grinning.

"I wasn't ask you to, was I?!" Winry shouted glaring at them.

Ed and Al quickly shrunk.

"No mam..." They said quickly.

Katrina looked at this scene, surprisingly amused at how well she had them trained.

"Good...now. Are you hungry Katrina?" She asked looking back at her, smiling.

"Ummm I guess..."

"Great. How about I go in and start making us some sandwhiches for lunch and some nice cold glass of milk." She said smiling as she then started walking towards the kitchem.

"EH-HEM!" Ed coughed outloud.

"Ugh, and some cold water for the little pipsqueak on the couch." She said, giggling the last part.

Ed quickly started darkening at the last part, as Al also started giggling and then looked on up at Katrina. "Come on. Lets go in the kitchen and started helping Winry out. Want to?" Al asked.

She sighed. "Ugh, whatever." Katrina mumbled as she brushed on past him, hitting his shoulder hard with hers as she started walking on into the kitchen.

Al blushed, but rubbed his shoulder as she did and sighed while turning back to Ed. "You coming brother?" Al questioned.

"Ugh yeah, as soon as I get up..." Ed said, trying his best to get off the floor he was pinned to. Al giggled, and shook his head as he then started walking over to the pinned Ed on the couch, so they could finally go into the kitchen and eat some lunch.

* * *

"Wow, so you've been on your own ever since you were little?" Winry asked, as she took a bite out of her sandwhich. It had been nearly ten minutes and Katrina, Winry, and Ed and Al, were still in the kitchen eating and talking about everything that has happened during the past week.

"Yeah pretty much. But for some reason I hardly have any memories of my past." Katrina said sighing.

"Oh how awful."

"No not really. I could care less about my past life and all the people that were in it."

"But you don't even remember your own family? Your own friends? Your own home?"

"No. Nor do I want to. The only thing I want to remember is what I can do for the future and thats all that matters." Katrina said, taking a big bite of her sandwhich while leaning back against the kitchen table.

"Oh...wow that actually reminds me of some other two people I know." Winry said, as she slowly shifted her gaze towards Ed and Al who were also listening to the conversation while eating their sandwhiches.

But Ed, only sighed and turned away. "Oh shut it Winry...our lives are very different so don't say their the same." Ed said taking a sip from his drink.

"Ugh yeah right. To me they are the same."

"What the hell are you talking about? Whats the same?" You asked lifting your eyebrow.

"Well yours and Ed and Al's pa..."

"You know I don't really think thats any of her buisness Winry." Ed said.

Winry sighed and rolled her eyes at Ed.

"Oh Ed. It's not that big of a deal. I mean you guys should be getting to know each other should you? You guys are partners so it's only fair she should know about your past lives."

"Still, thats none of her concern."

"Ugh Ed. Honestly you can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Not as stubborn as you are though, mechanic junky." Ed mumbled.

Winry, quickly hearing this glared at Ed.

"Well at least i'm not an alchemy freak."

"Mechanic Junky!"

"Alchemy freak!"

"Mechanic Junky!"

"ALCHEMY FREAK!"

"MECHANIC JUNKY!!"

"ALCHEMY FREAK!!"

Now, by this time, they had their hands slammed on the table and having a glaring contest with each other, as they had their noses pressed against each others, but just as they were about to say something once more, they all suddenly heard a door open. "Ugh, now whats with all the fuss in here?!" They all suddenly heard a voice yell out, along with a bark. Ed and Winry quickly stopped their arguing and turned their heads to see an old woman coming in through the living room holding some brown bags, and with a big black down with an automail leg coming in.

"Granny!" Winry shouted smiling as she then started running towards her.

"Hello Winry, and oh hello there too boys. Long time no see." The woman said with a small smile as she looked up to Ed and Al. Ed and Al quickly smiled and walked towards her. "Hey Aunty Pinako!" They both said happily, greeting her.

"Yeah it sure has been a long while."

"Yep, how have you been Aunty?"

Pinako smiled and started walking towards the kitchen table. "I've been doing just fine, thanks for asking. And so I see you boys are still doing the same as well too. Still having trouble keeping your limbs huh Edward?" She asked with a small smirk.

Ed sighed and mumbled something under his breath as Al laughed.

"Appearently so, and oh who is this." Pinako asked, as she just now noticed Katrina sitting down at the kitchen table watching the whole scene.

"Oh aunty! This is our new partner we told you guys we were getting last week." Al said smiling brightly as he looked up at her.

"Oh is that so. Well nice to meet you i'm Pinako Rockbell. Winry's grandmother." She said nodding.

"Uhhhh yeah, the names Katrina, same." She said nodding as well.

"Well thats a pretty name for quit a pretty girl. You sure your actually spending time with these two brothers here? I'm sure you must get frustrated with them alot." She asked giggling a bit.

Katrina sighed and nodded. "Afraid so..."

"Yes, well they are quit the trouble makers. I'm surprised they haven't really done anything to get on your nerves yet." She said.

"Ugh come on Aunty, we're not THAT bad..." Al said.

"Yeah your right your not. Your REALLY THAT bad." She said laughing. Winry also started laughing, as Katrina also couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Ed and Al, of course, were in the background sweatdropping as you guys laughed. --;; "Ok, ok it's not that funny!" Ed said getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok we'll stop. But tell me Katrina. Would you like a room to stay at in the night?" Pinako asked with a small smile. Katrina turned to her and slowly nodded. "Good. Well come on and i'll go ahead and show you to your room upstairs. Do you have any clean clothes you can sleep in for the night?" She asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "Appearently not."

"Oh, well then. You can borrow Winry's clothes, then to sleep in. You don't mind do you Winry?" She asked. Winry smiled and shook her head. "No of course not, but why don't I take her to her room upstairs, and then i'll give her a tour for a while ok?" She said smiling.

"Well ok."

"Alright. Well come on Katrina! I'll show you to your room and i'll let you borrow one of my night gowns ok?" She said happily, as she then grabbed Katrina's arm and started dragging her on upstairs leaving behind a still sweatdropping Ed and Al and a smiling Pinako.


	10. Chapter 10

The whole day seemed to quickly pass on by, as it soon started getting dark in the world. Katrina sighed to herself, as she walked on upstairs towards her new room that Winry had shown her earlier. Pretty much the whole day, Katrina spent most of her time with Winry as she showed her around her home and gave her some nice clean night clothes to sleep in as she was stayed for the night. Katrina slowly shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts about today, and yawned as she walked into her bedroom, and closed her door shut and started walking towards her bed. As she did she saw the night gown Winry had given to her earlier, lying down on her bed, folded neatly.

Katrina looked at it for a moment, lifting her eyebrow before she finally grabbed it and looked at it up close. It was just a long blue silk gown that seemed like it would go all the way down towards her ankles. Katrina just held it there in her hand for a second, untill she finally snorted and tossed it onto the floor. "Ugh, honestly. Like I actually need clothing to sleep in." She mumbled as she started taking off her shirt. But as soon as she did, she quickly heard a knock on her door, causing her to quickly stop what she was doing.

"Hello? Katrina? It's me Winry, I just came by to see if you needed anything, before heading to bed." Katrina heard Winry call through the wooden door.

Katrina sighed when hearing her and started grumbling to as she put her shirt back over her body and started walking towards the door and opened it. "Ugh...i'm just fine." She said.

Winry smiled and nodded. "Ok, thats all I wanted to know. Sorry if I bothered you. But hey Katrina? Listen your new aruond Risembool right?"

"Uhhh yeah."

"And Edward and Alphonse told me earlier that you didn't have any clothing to where. Is this true?"

"Yeah pretty much so."

"Ok great! Well then, how about tomorrow, after me and granny measure up Ed's arm and leg, and we get all the new structures out right for his new leg and arm, how about we go down to the market and look around for some new clothes for you. I'm sure it could be fun." Winry said smiling warmly at her.

Katrina looked at her, raising her eyebrow for a second before finally sighing and shrugging. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt. Besides I am needing some new clothes, after that last battle with the two idiots." She mumbled.

"Awesome! Well we'll go sometime tomorrow afternoon after we get Ed's automail arm and leg straitened out ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, well i'm gonna go ahead and leave you alone now. Goodnight. Seeya in the morning!" She said waving, as she then turned around and started walking in the other direction, towards her bedroom.

Katrina sighed whenever she left and closed her door once more and started walking back over towards her bed. "Honestly. I just don't get humans sometimes..." She muttered to herself as she started stripping her clothes off once again. "And I certainly don't get why I have to do this job. Even though it can be a little fun with all these fightings I might have to do in these so called missions." She said as she pulled off her last artical of clothing and threw it to the floor. After doing so she sighed, and walked over towards a small dresser mirror to see herself in it. She stared at herself for a long time, checking out to see everything that has happened to her in the last fifty years as a humunculis.

Nothing. Nothing had changed since that fateful day of when she was once human.

Katrina sighed, closing her eyes, trying to block out her painful past. "I shouldn't be thinking of them...I shouldn't be thinking of...him. It's the future now. Time to move on. I will not be held down by the past. I am a humunculis now. Thanks to...him." Katrina muttered to as she slowly opened her eyes back up to see her naked form once more.

Her hands gently traveled up her body slowly, reaching up towards your full, plumped, big breasts. Katrina sighed, messing with them a little. Ever since she could remember, even when she remembered small parts of when she was once human, people have always picked at her for having big breasts. Not to mention how many guys had drooled over them. It was annoying to have people picking at them or drooling at them. She especially hated it when other girls just suddenly grabbed them and tried measured them from their own, saying how jealous they were. No matter how annoying it was, Katrina knew they came as an adventage when getting away sometimes. She even messed around with Envy a few times with them whenever he tired cornering her.

But she sighed shaking her head away from all those thoughts and slowly put her hands down on the sides of her body, and then turned around and started walking towards her bed. She slowly crawled up into her bed and fixed her pillow's, and then finally sat down to where she was comfortable on the bed board and grabbed a book from her backpack and opened it up and began reading quietly to herself, as she awaited the hours to go by, till the next day finally came.

* * *

"Ugh, dammit, Winry! Do you always have to mess around with my nerves! Ouch stop that!" Cried a annoyed little Edward who was sitting down on the couch, as a frustrated Winry hovered over him, measuring his arms and legs.

"Oh your such a big baby! I'm not doing anything to you!"

"Yes you are! You keep sticking your fingers right into my nerves! Ouch!"

"Well I wouldn't keep doing that, if you'd only hold still for just a second...now just sit up again, so I can take your leg off for a while." Winry said as she started getting off of him, and putting her ruler away.

Ed sighed and started mumbling under his breath as he then started doing what he was told and sat up. He then watched as Winry started messing around with his automail leg for a while as she ran her fingers up and down it, tracing it, while focusing hard on each part. Ed couldn't help, but blush a bit to himself as he watched her. He didn't like to admit, but he knew he had always had a crush on the mechanic. No matter how much they fought, Ed had always seemed to find himself fond with her, and loved teasing her. Even though Al would call that flirting, but Al was the only one who seemed to know that Ed had a crush on Winry. Actually, he always thought his brother cared about her more than just a silly old crush, but he always left his brother alone about that.

"Alright...now this may hurt for just a second Ed." Winry said as she slowly and carefully started unhooking a few things that were attached to his knee's and other parts of his legs. Then soon after that, Ed suddenly felt a jerk happening on his leg and then a sharp pain going through him, causing him to nearly yelp whenever she removed it. "Ok, there." She said as she slowly removed his automail leg away, and stood up.

"Ahhhh...next time...pull it off with a little less pain..." He whimpered out.

She only smiled at him. "Oh Ed. Honestly your such a big baby at times, you know it?" She said giggling down at him.

He sighed and started mumbling. "Only when you do that of course..." He mumbled.

"Well it's finally all over for you, for a while. In the mean time you should lay down and get some rest for a while." She said as she clasped her hands against each other, and then picked the automail leg up again.

"Ugh, don't you have those spare limbs of yours somewhere? I'd rather train with Al here, then rest." Ed said sighing as he looked up at the blond mechanic.

"Afraid not ever since Den used them up as his own personal chew toy, your gonna have to just sit there for a while." Winry said sighing, while wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Oh great..." Ed mumbled.

"Oh just relax. I'm sure you and Al will find something to do around here. In the meantime, i'm gonna hurry up and start getting your new automail strutures together ok, and then i'm gonna get washed up for a while, and take Katrina here out for a while around town, so she can get to know the place a bit better and maybe find her some nice decent clothes for when you guys are traveling together." She said with a smile while looking towards her.

Katrina only sighed and turned her head away, crossing her arms.

"Oh so you guys are going out today?" Al asked with a smile, while also looking at Katrina.

"Yep pretty much. So Katrina, why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up, and then wehn i'm done we can go ahead and head out and try to get to know each other a bit more. After all, if your gonna be friends with these two daredevils then you should at least be friends with their little mechanic here." She said smiling.

"Ugh, whatever." She mumbled as she then started to stand up and stretch out.

Winry smiled and nodded. "Ok well, I better go ahead and get this done then. And when I get back i'll get granny and then we can go ahead and start working on your automail parts."

"Alright, when do you think you guys can get it all done?"

"Hmmm...probably give us tonight and half if tomorrow and i'm sure we can get your new automail parts on you by tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok sounds good to me then. Just as long as I can stand again by tomorrow." Ed said sighing.

"Yeah well don't hold your breath just yet. But i'm gonna go ahead up ok? I'll be done in an hour ok, so be ready by then katrina." Winry said as she then finally turned around and started walking on up the stairs. After watching her leave Katrina started sighing once more and started straitening herself out as both the brothers started looking up at her. "Sooo you and Winry gonna hang out today?" Al asked.

"I guess."

"Awesome! You guys just got to know each other since yesterday and it seems like you guys already are starting to be friends." Al said smiling happily up at her.

"Uhhhh whatever..." She said shrugging.

"Could you at least show a bit more enthusiasum?" Ed asked sighing.

Katrina looked at him and glared. "Ummmm let me think about the for just a second...uhhh how about...no." She said.

Ed glared at her. "Honestly you really need an attitude adjustment. But I just hardly think you and Winry are even gonna be friends by the end of the day by the way your acting."

"Whatever, like I actually give a care. I'm gonna be up in my room, reading, so don't even think about coming up, got it?" Katrina said glaring at them both as she then started walking on up the stairs and towards her room.

Ed sighed once she left and started mumbling. "Honestly Al. This is gonna be one tuff year. Esepcially with her on our side."

"Oh come on brother, just give her a chance. I'm sure she'll lighten up...eventually."

"Yeah right. By that time, she'll have already shewed our heads off and fed them to a wild chimera."

"Oh brother...just show faith in her. We all just met and maybe hanging out with a girl like Winry could help her out. Besides it seems like she does kinda like Winry." Al said with a smile.

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes. "You better be right Al. You just had better be right..."

* * *

"Ok, so where are we going exactly?" Katrina questioned as she and Winry were walking down the dirt path road. After Winry and Pinako had finally done their measurements on Ed and had done their structure parts for his legs and arms, Winry and Katrina had finally got theirselves ready and all set to head down to the market place.

Winry smiled and giggled when hearing her and turned around towards her. "Towards the market place of course silly." She said happily as she kept dragging her along down the dirt path.

"Ummm riiight. I know that, but where exactly is that?"

"It's just over the hill, and then we're there. I'm sure you'll love it! It's got almost everything there! Well not everything, unfortunatly for me and Granny but a few things you might like." She said smiling.

Katrina sighed. "Ugh...I hope." She mumbled as she and Winry had finally made it across the big hill and down it to see a big old market place filled with people nearby.

Winry quickly smiled when seeing it and turned to her. "Come on! I'll show you around and maybe we can find some nice decent clothes that might just fit you!" She said happily as she then started dragging Katrina towards the place. As they made it, Katrina sighed of relief whenever Winry had letten go of her and started looking around. _'Man, if she hadn't let go in five seconds her hand would of been---'_

"Hey come on Katrina, this way!" Winry called out, breaking her away from her thoughts. Katrina sighed when hearing her and started mumbling under her breath as she then started following her. "Yeah yeah i'm coming" She muttered. She smiled and nodded. "Ok well come on. We got the whole day, so we got the whole day to buy you some traveling things. But first things first. We need to get you some clothes." She said as she then started looking around through all the shops.

"Ummmm oooooook." Katrina said as she also started looking around everywhere.

As Katrina looked around she couldn't help, but notice the people around her all laughing and running around the place. She saw many children running with their new toys in their hands, and adults all talking and laughing with each other as they looked around through the shops. The sun shining down on all of them making them all glow with what seemed to be happyness. Oh how it made her sick. Katrina hated seeing a person happy, but she never knew exactly why. Was it because of her not ever being happy? Or was it another reason that she didn't know? All she knew was that she hated seeing a person happy and thats all that their needed to be. But as she looked around at the people around her, she suddenly noticed Winry stopping all of a sudden in front of a window.

Katrina looked at her, blinking a few times before also turning her gaze towards what she was looking at. A small white looking tank top with straps that were on shoulders and came all the way down to a little purple skirt that seemed to match well with the outfit, and along with some traveling shoes that also seemed to match. Katrina had to admit that it didn't look too bad, but still didn't know why Winry was staring at it. That is untill you noticed her gaze turning towards her.

Katrina quickly looked back at Winry to see her hand up to her chin and studying her up and down closely. Which was kinda a little uncomfortable for her, as she took a step back. "Uhhh what are you doing?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow.

Winry quickly stopped studying her, as her eyes went back up to hers, with a smile. "You know what? I think i've just found you the perfect outfit for your traveling missions!" She said happily, clapping her hands together.

Katrina looked at her, blinking a few times. "You mean..."

"Yep! Come on! We better hurry! It's on sale too, and ooooo this will be sooo perfect on you!"

"B-B-But, it might cost a fortune!"

"Oh don't worry about that, Ed lended me some of his money so, no problem!" She said as she started dragging Katrina on into the store. As they walked in, you looked around noticing all the traveling things around the little shop.

"Ummm oooook." Katrina said to herself, whenever she felt Winry stop dragging her whenever they made it over to the outfit she had been staring at.

"Ok! Now lets see...what size are you?" She questioned.

Katrina shrugged and crossed her arms. "I don't know. It's been forever since I last checked and haven't really cared that much."

"I see...well turn around!" She said as she quickly spun her around before Katrina could say anything and started looking down at her shirt. "Hmmmm...not bad. Now for your shorts...ok...perefect! This seems to just match with you perfectly!" She said happily as she then turned back around and started getting the outfit.

Katrina growled, but then sighed whenever she did. "Ugh, well just as long as it fits me I guess..."

"I'm sure it might. But we better go ahead and find some other outfits for you too, not to mention a new backpack, and maybe some shampoo, conditioner, and a hair brush, and maybe a bandana, some hair clips, some other hair type things, oh and maybe some mechanic tools too!" She said happily as she started twirling around with complete joy.

Katrina started sweatdropping as she did. "Uhhhh...we're gonna be here all day shopping for that stuff aren't we?"

"You bet! Come on! We got this whole day ahead of and we're not gonna waste it anymore!" She said happily as she started dragging Katrina on through the rest of the store, trying on some new outfits and other what nots for your traveling adventures with the Elric brothers.

Of course, pretty much Katrina was in torture for the rest of the day as she was hanging out with Winry doing nothing but shopping for girl things, wishing so much in her head she was with the other homunculi instead. _'Oh this is gonna be a LONG day...'_


	11. Chapter 11

Hours had seemed to fly on by as the sunny day had soon started to into a almost dark evening as Katrina and Winry had _FINALLY_ finished their shopping.

Katrina started slumping lazily as she and Winry were walking on back to the house, wishing so much she could fall back on her bed and just take a long nap without anyone distrubing her. "Ugh...are we almost there yet?" Katrina mumbled out.

Winry smiled and nodded. "Yep! Actually, we're already here!" She said happily as they soon arrived to the old yellow house.

Katrina sighed of relief when seeing it and started straitening up while switching hand postions with the bags she was holding, which were quit a lot. Katrina and Winry had pretty much bought all kinds of things for her missions with the Elric brothers. Alot of new clothes, a new traveling light weighed backpack, and some other traveling equitment, and even some mechanic things Winry had appearently talked her into getting, or should we say _'forced'_ her into, but she was pretty much packed for the whole nine yards for her missions with the Elric brothers, but knew she didn't need to have any of this junk. Katrina already had her own mission and it didn't even include all of this.

"Hey come on Katrina! We're almost up the porch steps! Don't go slow turtle on me now!" Winry called out, already up on the front porch door.

Katrina sighed and started mumbling something under her breath. "Damn little...stupid girl...mechanic freak..." Katrina muttered as she walked up the front porch steps and towards Winry.

She smiled and started opening the door up with a loud bang and cheerfully started walking on in with Katrina slowly walking behind her. "Hey, we're finally back you guys!" Winry called out happily as Katrina and her finally made it into the house and closed the door.

Katrina sighed whenever they made it in, and nearly collasped on the couch beside her as she slowly started setting down her load of bags. But as she did, she quickly started hearing some footsteps and someone calling out upstairs. Katrina and Winry looked up to see Ed and Al coming on downstairs with big smiles on their faces. "Oh hey you guys! Finally get back?" Ed asked as him and Al walked over.

Winry quickly smiled and nodded. "Yep! Finally! But it sure was fun, wasn't it Katrina?" Winry asked happily while smiling down at her. She only sighed and crossed her arms, mumbling. "Yeah...fun..."

"Thats great to know. So you guys get everything you needed?" Al asked looking down at the big piles of bags on the floor.

"Yep, pretty much. Got everything down from new traveling clothes for your guys missions and then from everything 'important' Katrina might need." Winry said winking down at her, when saying that. Katrina only grimanced, knowing full well that she was a humunculi, and even though she had the body still yet of a young teenage woman, she never even had those woman things happen to her since she was human.((_Yes all of us woman go through it once a month, so if you guys don't know what it is then...ask_.))

"And then all the other things you guys will need on your missions. And also a few mechanical things for your limbs Ed. Katrina and Al could help you out a bit whenever i'm not around helping you with your automail incase something happens and you guys are too far away, but then again that shouldn't ever happen...should it?" Winry asked glaring deadly up at Ed.

Ed quickly laughed nervously and shook his head. "Uhhh n-no of course not!"

"Good, but I should have everything else Katrina should need on your guy's journey." She said smiling.

"Thats great to know. So it looks like your finally ready to travel and go on missions with us Katrina. I can't wait to see what you look like in your new clothes and other traveling things." Al said smiling sweetly at her.

Katrina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever. I bet thats just an excuse to look at my breasts...damn, freakin perverted bastard." She said, muttering the two last parts softly.

"What was that?"

"Ugh, nothing, nothing." She said sighing once more and turning back up to look at Ed and Al.

"Ummm ok, sooo are you and Pinako almost finished with my new automail parts yet?" Ed asked looking back up at Winry.

She sighed, and shook her head. "No not yet Edward. But i'm sure we could have it all ready for you by tomorrow and then you and Al could stay one more day and hang around home for a while, whenever we're finished, and then leave on Monday." Winry said smiling.

Ed and Al both sighed. "Well I guess. But we're gonna have to leave early, if we're gonna stay another night. But maybe some nice relaxation could help us a bit. Besides all these damn missions have been kinda ruff lately." Ed said with a small yawn.

"Yeah tell me about. And I do wanna get out and maybe visit mom for a while too." Al said, while slowly looking down.

Katrina looked at Al, lifting her eyebrow "What? You mean your mom doesn't live with you guys? Whats the matter she get so sick of you two that she just decided to move away or what?" She asked crossing her arms.

She soon started to notice the room growing into a deep silence, as Ed and Al both looked at her. Katrina saw something in their eyes she couldn't make out, which made her go a bit confused. "What?" She asked.

Ed and Al both sighed and turned away. "Nothing..." They both said as they then started walking on back on upstairs towards their bedrooms, without even saying another word.

After they left, Katrina started going even more confused and then turned around. "Yo, what the hell was their prob..." She started to say, but quickly cut off when she saw no one behind her. Katrina blinked a few times, and looked around the living room to see it empty. "What the...ughhh, oh great." She muttered to herself sighing. "Oh well, like it matters. Those two idiots are just weird. Not to mention their dorky little mechanic girl. I wonder what there is to eat around this dump." Katrina mumbled to herself as she then started walking on into the kitchen.

* * *

It was getting late into the night as Katrina was still upstairs in her room, reading as usual up on her bed. Everyone had already gone to bed, and since she knew she could never sleep much during the night, decided to read a few books she had gotten that day to calm herself.

But Katrina sighed whenever she was reading, feeling her stomach growling a bit. She hadn't ate since yesterday afternoon and knew she was starting to get a little hungry. "Man, perfect time to started growling...stupid stomach." She muttered outloud to herself as she slowly picked up her book mark and placed it into her book, then closed it and sat up. She yawned and started stretching herself out a bit. "I could grab a little bit to eat, before heading back to my reading. I guess it couldn't hurt." She said as she slid off of her bed and started walking towards her door and out of it and on downstairs.

As she made it down, she couldn't help, but start hearing some little noises coming from upstairs. Her ears twitched a bit, wondering what the sound was, and wondered who could be up this late in the night. "Thats weird. Wonder what idiot human is up this late." She mumbled to herself, as she slowly stopped herself from downstairs and turned herself around and started walking in the other direction, to where the sounds were coming from.

She quietly crept through the darkness of the hallways, slithering about, as she soon came to a little crack of light coming from a door not to far close from her. She blinked a few times, wondering who's room it was, as she slowly brushed her hand against the door and gently pushed it open a little, taking a peak inside to see Winry sitting down over a small wooden table with a big cutting like machine and all kinds of wires surrounding her.

Katrina lifted her eyebrow, wondering what all of the things were as she slowly started walking in the room. She watched and heard as Winry was humming to herself as she was working, but then heard her sigh, but keep smiling as she held a, what it seemed like, a metal arm up in the light. "Soooo this is why your up so late?" Katrina muttered outloud, startling Winry as she quickly stumbled backwards at the sound of her voice.

"Ah!" She yelped, falling out of her chair and onto the floor.

Katrina blinked as she did and lifted her eyebrow up at her.

"Ah! Katrina! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Winry said sighing of relief once seeing you as she then placed a hand over her beating heart.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I was only seeing what you were doing up so late."

"Oh, well as you can see i'm working on Ed's new automail arm and leg. I promised him i'd have it done by tomorrow, but sorry if I woke you." Winry said nervously, while scratching the back of her neck.

"You didn't. I was already awake anyway. But why are you working on it now though? I mean little pipsqueak can wait couldn't he?" Katrina asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Winry sighed and gently placed the automail arm upon the table once more and ran her fingers across it. "Yes, but I just thought i'd save him the wait, and start getting it done tonight."

"Well shouldn't your little old granny help you or something?"

"Yeah, but I sent her off to bed. She needs her sleep, she's been working all day, but as for us we've been having fun all day haven't we?" She said with a smile as she started using the machine again down on the automail arm.

Katrina looked at her for a second before she finally started to sigh and sit down to a chair next to her.

"Sooooo you come to keep me company?" Winry asked with a smile as she looked up at her, cutting off the machine.

"No. I'm just bored and there's nothing else to do around here."

"Oh, well sorry if this place is so boring. But i'm sure you can find something to do by tomorrow. Maybe you could train with Edward and Alphonse for a while and they could take you around the village for a while. I'm sure they'd like that."

"Ummm no thanks. I'd rather not."

"Why not? You shy around boys or something? Or is it maybe you have a little crush on one of them?" She asked grinning at her, as she quickly glared at her and snorted, turning her head away.

"Yeah right! I'm NOT shy, and I certainly DO NOT have a crush on those two idiots. I'd rather clit my own throat then hang out with those weirdo's." Katrina mumbled, growling.

Winry looked at her, blinking a few times before finally lifting her eyebrow.

"Ooook. Whats the matter? You have a grudge against them or something?" Winry asked.

Katrina sighed and only turned away. "No, they're just annoying spoiled litle brats is all. And I don't trust them at all." She muttered.

"Really? Why not? They're actually really nice once you get to know them you know. And they turn out to be really awesome friends too. Why do you hate them?" Winry asked, as she continued working on her automail parts.

"I don't know, I just do, ok. They're annoying brothers who just won't shut up. There thats a reason."

"Actually they are like that alot, but thats only because they show how much they care is all. Sure they can be over protective and you may get into fights with them, but they only do that because they're caring. Or either that they just want to be hit in the head." She said, giggling the last part to herself.

"Oh really? I'd probably say the last part then..."

"I see, but hey Katrina? I am kinda curious to know. You and I have only met for like two days now, and yet I am still clueless about you. And since you are gonna be traveling with the brothers now, and gonne be close friends with them, I was thinking that maybe we could also be close friends too. I mean just gal friends you know? Hang out and do all kinds of girl stuff together whenever you guys come back and visit. Or maybe I could come with you on your missions or something and we could hang out there that way you wouldn't be hanging out with boys 24.7." Winry said smiling up at her.

"Ugh, whatever. Listen I don't do any girly stuff ok, i'm not that type of person, and nor do I allow people to get to know me."

"But why though?"

"Because, it's none of their buiness duh. It's my life and i'd prefer if they'd stay out of it. Like I stay out of theirs."

"Oh...Katrina? You've only known the Elric brothers for a whole week right?" Winry questioned.

"Yeah."

"And do you know anything about them?"

"No, nor do I want to."

"Not even how old they are?"

"No, of course not. Like i'd actually waste my time getting to know them." She said snorting.

"Oh...well they are your partners you know and it would be right for you to get to know them...like they should get to know you."

"Well I don't want them to get to know me, like I don't want to get to know them. It's as simple as that." Katrina said, now getting slightly annoyed.

"You know, Katrina. I've known the brothers ever since I can remember and you know they have always been there for me. And I know, if you'd give them a chance and get to know them well, they'd always be there for you too. I mean getting to know them would be fun. You'd be experiencing new things with them, as them with you. So why not just try to get to know them. Who knows, they could just turn your world upside down." Winry said with a small smile.

Katrina looked at her and sighed. "Like that could happen. Listen I understand what your trying to say, but listen. There are things that I just don't want people to get to know about me, and getting to know those two dorks won't help anything either. So i'd prefer to stay as far away from them as possible."

Winry sighed when hearing her say that, and shook her head.

"Oh Katrina. You really don't know what your missing from them. I'm sure on your jounrey's they'll teach you so many things that you haven't even known before. Things i've never even knew. Just give them a little chance Katrina. And who knows. Someday you might even be so close to them you might actually fall strait in love with one of them, and be so weak in the knees you probably won't even be able to stand anymore on your journey's." She said grinning as she stood up, and started walking across the other side of the room.

Katrina glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Ugh like that could ever happen."

"Well there are plenty of possiblities you know. And thats one of them. But oh just come on and give them a chance. Your leaving in two days and it won't be long till you guys start your next mission. And maybe while your here you could get to know me more too. And find out about all our pasts and histories together as friends and i'm sure you'll love it! Kinda like going down memory lane." She said sighing, but smiling brightly to herself.

She only snorted. "Honestly what is it with you people and all that?" She asked sighing.

Winry giggled and walked on back over towards her. "Oh well it's just us. We grew up in happy land here I guess."

"Yeah I can pretty much see that..." She mumbled.

"Yeah, well, do you think maybe you could go for my advice and started getting to know the brothers more?" Winry asked.

Katrina sighed and slowly looked away. "I don't know..."

"Oh please? I'm sure you might actually like getting to know them."

"Yeah right, but if it will make you shut up, then I MIGHT try and get to know them..." Katrina said, finally giving in and turned away.

Winry quickly started giggling. "Yayyy! Thats great! I'm glad your giving it a shot! But now that thats finally settled! You mind helping out here with a few automail parts?" She asked happily.

Katrina sighed and slowly turned around towards her. "Ugh, I guess..."

"Awesome! Thanks!" She said cheerfully as Katrina and her then started working on the piece of automail together as they talked for the rest of the night, both of them not really realizing the dark eyes that were watching their every move.


	12. Author's Note

Hey you guys! Sorry for putting a stop to the story, but i'm rather busy at the moment and since I know their will be way too many chapters in this story I have decided to stop the story right here. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! But I do have LOTS of other chapters on this story on my Quizilla account, I have just been too lazy to transfer them here. You guys can check them out on Quizilla though. My Quizilla name is the same from on here, Darkalchemist409, and I have TONS of other stories that i'm sure you guys will enjoy on there besides this one- All of course are Al stories if any of you are interested. I shall be posting a new story on here though, that I had deleted on my Quizilla account, but I have saved it for here. So some of you are lucky enough to be reading it on here! Well anywayz, I still apologize for stopping this story but you guys can still see it on my Quizilla account.

Don't worry I will post other stories on here for you guys!

Till next time, laterz!

Dark-Sama


End file.
